Primal tender
by esuterutomoru
Summary: GinGrimm. "Unlikely" will describe them best, yet they work better than expected. Instincts make the road there short: a single night is enough to burn. But what comes of something so quick and based on nothing more than the simplest of desires: to devour and to be devoured? Hueco Mundo, almost-canon setting. SMUT IN CH3 and CH8!
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters. This story merely my interpretation, a work of fun and curiosity.

Story 1 - Birth

Grimmjow has long learned and taught others that size didn't matter. He was smaller than those who followed him and yet so much stronger they considered him King. And then that man came, descending like some god from the sky and walking towards him with a tender, disgusting smile on his face, one that a man has when crushing a spider under the sole of his shoe. The analogy was unfamiliar and made him scowl in confusion - where did it come from? Then he realised it must have been a fragment of his human memories, like many other little nuances.

The man came too close so he flattened quick to the sandy ground and growled in the back of his throat, his ears flicking back. He couldn't stand this creature. The smell of him was hideous, as was the way he covered up his lust to conquer with a pleasing human appearance. Was this a shinigami? Grimmjow couldn't imagine anything more unappetizing.

"Aa, look at that, Aizen-han..." Another man spoke up and Grimmjow perked a bit at the tickling sound of his voice. He has never heard a voice with that sort of tone. Playfulness, was it? No, maybe more like an edge of cunning. He couldn't put his finger - his paw - on it, but it made him lift his head and turn the other person's way. And what a strange - what was it? - way of speaking, dialect, that's it, too. "It's a snarly kitten."

Koneko ya, he said and Grimmjow's spine curled as he rose and bared his teeth wildly. His tail flicked about angrily as he began pacing up to and fro in front of the three men. Three, because there was another one with darker skin and eyes that didn't see. Grimmjow bristled and growled when the silver haired of the three approached him.

"Dangerous, dangerous!" He sing-sang and contradicting that crouched in front of him. Grimmjow ceased the pacing and stood still, staring at the man, every of his muscles tense and at the ready to fight. He wanted to lock gazes with the silvery man, see what his look told him, but his eyes were hidden. Yet he caught a flash of cold blue beneath his lashes at one moment and went rigid with anxiety.

"Please, stop antagonizing him, Gin." The leader of their pack spoke and Grimmjow shied back from the too-smooth, honey-dripping voice of a careful murderer. He gazed at him with soft eyes, eyes too superior for Grimmjow's liking. "I am Aizen Sousuke, captain of the Fifth Squad in Soul Society. What is your name, adjuchas?"

Grimmjow cast another glance at the silvery man, Gin, before answering the leader in a harsh, haughty growl, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Nice to meet you, Grimmjow." Aizen said very kindly. Grimmjow felt the back of his throat burn bitter. "I see you are already very powerful, but I have more power to offer you. An evolution into something far exceeding your expectations... a step further towards perfection."

Grimmjow stared at him, not trusting a single word he said. He spoke of perfection as though he would never reach it, nor get at least a little closer to it. Yet the idea of more power was tempting. He flicked his tail gently. "What's the catch?"

Aizen chuckled and Grimmjow felt it slide slick over his back. He shuddered uncomfortably. "There's no catch... all you ought to do is pledge your allegiance to me against Soul Society, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow was about to respond in his haughty, snarling ways when Aizen's form began glowing with a purple light that was supposed to be a soft colour and yet was menacing and evil as nothing he has felt before. It felt rotten and merciless and Grimmjow wanted to hide from it. Aizen's eyes that seemed tender before now glared him sharply down onto the sandy ground. He flattened to it under the pressure of spiritual prowess and groaned with the ache in his body, his bones grinding loudly to his own ears. He saw the dark skinned man waver a little bit with the release of reiatsu, but the silvery man, Gin, did not move an inch from where he stood.

"I am sure we can reach to an agreement..." Aizen murmured and slowly, far too slowly, suppressed his strength once more. Grimmjow remained on his stomach, panting quietly with the strain of pressure.

It took him some time to stagger to his feet again and as he looked at Aizen, he knew he had no choice. He feared death, hated to imagine himself gone from the world with some arrogance that was very human in him. He bowed his head slowly, with difficulty and growled yes in a quiet tone. Aizen smiled smoothly and beckoned him towards himself.

Grimmjow didn't remember what happened next because the pain nullified his senses and shrouded his memories. He howled and writhed as his mask, his hollow armor fell away and gave way to hard, yet vulnerable skin - hiero - and a figure he wasn't used to. His paws - his fingers buried into the white sand and he seethed through his teeth, a whining edge to it as the pain still simmered in his bones and tendons and muscles, easing too slowly and never really disappearing. There was a constant pain in his face and especially in his bones, as though he didn't quite belong into this form. Yet, he felt he was strong. Stronger than before in many ways, as promised.

Gin stepped over to him and clothed him because his body was bare, lacking armor. He felt strangely exposed, a new sensation, something he identified as being human sentiment and he hated it at once. Yet he was grateful for the clothes and struggled to pull them on properly. Gin helped him when needed and his touch was strange and cold, yet it didn't feel as intrusive as it should have.

Now fully clothed he lifted his new eyes to the man before him and knew he loathed Aizen like nothing and no one ever before. Yet he feared him, his strength and unquestionable authority. This was a shinigami, a death god. If there was an entire flock of his sort of people in Soul Society- but he couldn't imagine that. He was certain Aizen was singular and he would be content with that. Just one above him, that he could live with. Bitterly so, but his pride could endure that. He remained in that belief and would not be shaken, not even when Barragan joined their ranks.

But then came his unfortunate decision to act upon impulse and lust for destruction and he had gone to the human world to seek battle. The price he paid for following his instincts was grave. Yet all he felt was the ugly churn of anger and loathing in the pit of his stomach when he thought of Aizen and Tousen both. He marched to his lodgings, teeth gritted into a snarl so no one would dare to speak to him and no one did.

Fresh blood splattered onto the floor where he walked, the stump of his missing arm aching with pain he was far too used to.

TBC in next chapter


	2. Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of BLEACH and its characters. This is merely my own interpretation of happenings, a work of fun and curiosity.

A/N: If you're wondering why Gin doesn't talk like a thug, that is because the dialect he speaks is supposed to be archaic. It's not slang, kthx. I never liked it when in subs they made him say stuff like 'Ya know what?' It somehow didn't sit well with me.

Story 2 - Intentions

It was never difficult to find him. Not only did the arrancar obnoxiously pick out one of the biggest quarters in the fortress of Las Noches, he also left a rather unmistakable trail of blood behind today.

Gin stooped and brought a long, pale hand out from the sleeve of his haori to brush it against a patch of damp blood then lifted it back to his mouth and sucked it clean slowly. It made a loud smack in the echo of the large halls and he smiled wide and eerie around the taste. He stood again and followed the trail with patient steps.

Then again, it wasn't his fault. Tousen was such a rash kid sometimes. And all that bullshit about justice and a greater deed or goal or whatever. Who really believed that? He was just a sucker for violence and wanted to cover it up with some sparkly fairy tale. But to cut off an arm? That was almost exciting. Almost, because he never liked Tousen one bit and he was also feeling somewhat bad for that hissy kitten.

He stepped into the spacious chamber and the door slid closed behind him quietly. "My, my, little Grimmjow." The man was hardly little. He was even a little bit taller than Gin and looked very snarly at the nickname. "Aaa, you look angry. Like that first time. Well, are you planning to jump on me while missing an arm?" He walked in to seat himself beside the man lounging on his bed. "You look quite trashed up. Aren't you going to do something about those wounds? They look nasty."

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled at once then sulking, added, "Ichimaru-sama."

"Oh, no need." Gin didn't care for things like that. Not right now and not from this person. That was one reason Grimmjow preferred him over the other two. He couldn't smell that disgusting superiority and sense of self-importance from him as from Aizen and Tousen. And those little teases he played on him Grimmjow knew weren't to anger him. They were more like little nips at his person here and there to get a rise out of him, little skirmishes to gain his attention, to make him react. He couldn't say he entirely hated it, either. "Keep that tone for Aizen-han, he's the one who gets off on it."

Grimmjow slowly struggled to sit and winced as more blood seeped from his wounds. "That's a bold tone you've got on you." He muttered. The instinct to lick himself was getting stronger and he grunted quietly. He wasn't an animal!

"Quite." Gin said easily as he stood again. "Now let me see. I've never been quite good at healing kido, mind you. That's Izuru's field of expertise." He wandered off and found stacks of healing material in the room. Aizen-han furnished every of his minions with enough supplies for a war - just to keep up appearances. He picked up some things and returned beside Grimmjow with clean water in a bowl. "Hello again."

"Should you really be doing this? Tousen punished me and now you're helping. What is everyone thinking around here?" Yet Grimmjow didn't shy back from him when he began washing his wounds clean. He gritted his teeth when it stung at places and kept his blue eyes firmly on Gin. "You piss me off." He said, more to see the man's reaction to it than because it was true.

"I do? How so?" Gin asked as he worked. He was very calm about the admission and Grimmjow was only even more roused. The towel in Gin's hand was becoming red with blood.

"What's with you and never opening your eyes? Are you god damn blind or something?" Grimmjow growled, swatting at his hand weakly. He wasn't sure why he wanted Gin to behold his outer appearance. He never wagered he was in fact vain...

"Maybe I am. At least to some things and that is how I like it." Gin pulled his hands back because he was done anyways. He picked out a tube of salve and began rubbing it into the skin at the edge of the wounds.

"What's that supposed to- Shit, that stings!" Grimmjow jerked back and fell onto his elbow. Gin remained leaning towards him with his hand stretched out, fingers covered in the rusty brown substance. There was a tingle in Grimmjow's spine and he quickly arranged his expression into a constant scowl.

"Aren't you a sensitive one?" Gin chuckled and the arrancar grudgingly moved towards his touch again, sitting up to let him finish. When Gin reached his stomach, he squirmed some and his scowl tightened, but he didn't seem like he was going to stop the man. His hips arched once when the fingers traced around his hollow hole and then fell again, the bed creaking quietly. Neither mentioned the motion, however much it gave away.

"This is going to leave you in a bit of a predicament, won't it?" Gin commented as he turned his attention to the stump of his shoulder. "There are a good couple of violent people around you who might want to take advantage of this situation. Not that you aren't very actively violent, but you don't seem as... hm... how to put this?"

"Insane?" Grimmjow asked. Which was true given he thought far more about things than Nnoitra for example, and he was quite proud of that.

He was less growly now as he watched the other man work on his injured body. He was brooding, he couldn't figure out why he was doing this. He was trash now, as Ulquiorra would say. He was practically useless, his strength dropped considerably with the loss of his arm. It pissed him off. But Gin didn't seem to mind.

"Something like that, yes." Gin picked up gauze and began wrapping the man's body. Grimmjow looked away when he reached around him and he groped the bedsheets with his one remaining hand but he allowed it to happen. His touch was cold and strange.

"Have you ever gotten this injured?" Grimmjow asked after a long moment of silence and only clothes rustling. He was quiet now. Unusually so and he couldn't quite look at the other's face.

"Oh, I have a good couple of times." Gin responded as he leant in and brought the gauze around the arrancar's torso. He was very close and Grimmjow resisted the urge to squirm again.

"Talk. Tell me." Grimmjow insisted.

"Hm... I do have time to spare so why not, indeed." Gin gave in after a moment of contemplation. "Well, my first bigger injury was in my academy years. I managed to blow myself up with kido. It was very embarrassing, you can imagine. My reiatsu has always been quite potent so-"

"No, not that. Something in battle." Grimmjow scowled a little deeper, sure he was being teased again, and Gin chuckled. It was a very nice sound for his sensitive ears.

"Alright, alright... I am not very straightforward when it comes to battling, unlike you, but I still managed to get into some quite serious situations..."

Grimmjow slowly let his eyelids slide shut. What was with that tone of voice? He couldn't get enough of hearing it. Always with a little edge to tug at him and he wanted to turn and respond in kind. With little nips here and there until they inevitably devoured each other...! But...

"I was almost fit for the Second Squad - the assassin company, in other words, but the captain there never quite favored me. Yet I was given many missions in which I had to recover missing rebellious Shinigami. Some of these were a hard nut to crack. One of them put a hole much like yours in my stomach. Another managed to cut my hand off. Many of them cut me up or burned me, one almost broke my neck. Unohana-taichou is exceptionally good at fixing things like that though, so I was saved. And besides, I was still very young when all this happened."

Grimmjow snorted and turned his head to look at Gin again. He wasn't as perfectly handsome as Aizen. His nose was too sharp and too long and his mouth too thin. And his eyes were closed. Still perfectly closed. He wanted to lock gazes with him so desperately. "A kid?"

"A kid." Gin nodded, finishing the wrapping of his torso and shoulder. He stepped back and seated himself beside the man again. "Not that it matters a lot. Most children in Soul Society are already adults in mind when they become shinigami."

"Were you?" Grimmjow asked, following the man with his gaze now.

"I'm not sure anymore. I think I was." Gin tucked his slim, cold hands back into the sleeves of his haori. "Most of my memories of the past are buried beneath something very important to me, you see?"

"And you have to be with Aizen to reach your goal." Grimmjow concluded to himself. He wasn't stupid. He knew Gin wasn't with Aizen because he shared his ideals. Who actually shared Aizen's ideals except that stupid bastard Tousen? Nobody wanted a god like that. "That's far better than just fear."

"Fear never kept an animal tame." Gin smiled a wide smile that pulled his thin lips apart and showed his teeth a little. Grimmjow shivered at the sight and shifted about. Every time, it felt like a snake was sliding up his body, coiling carefully around his waist and squeezing his lower stomach into a slow, warm tightness. "I'm sorry. Do I scare you?"

"Hell no." Grimmjow grunted and turned his gaze to the side. Once more, he clenched his hand into the sheets on his bed. His spine was hot. "I'm not god damn scared. Not of you." He was scared of Aizen, but who wasn't? That was instinct.

"That's good to know." Gin sat beside him for another while and Grimmjow took that time to drink in his scent with a deep inhale. It was a strange one. The dry smell of Hueco Mundo's sand mixed heavily with the metallic, salty odor of blood and some tangy sweet aroma he couldn't identify. Gin could easily tell him it was dried persimmons, but he hadn't the thought to ask.

The moment was very heavy, Grimmjow felt it. His spine was so hot he thought he would combust on the spot. Gin didn't seem to notice his state. He sat silently beside him, a very pale, very slim figure that covered more strength Grimmjow wanted to admit. And as he was so close, senses to finely tuned, he felt every resonance of Gin's body, the tiny twitches of muscle, the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed and the way air brushed past his thin mouth.

Then Gin slowly stood and Grimmjow quickly lifted his head. His eyes were wide and anxious so he struggled to carve that scowl onto his face again.

"Where are you going?" He demanded and then in a snarl so he wouldn't sound so desperate, "Stay!"

Gin paused and turned towards him again. "No, that's a bad idea. With how you feel right now."

"I don't feel any weird way!" Grimmjow grabbed his sleeve and yanked with a growl like a spoiled, hissy brat. "Don't just come in here and then leave!"

"You misunderstood my intentions, Grimmjow-"

The arrancar shook his head violently and grabbed harder on his clothes. "I didn't! I don't think I did!"

"You don't want to think you did." Gin sighed. "My, my, you children..."

"Shut the hell up! Don't talk to me like that!" Grimmjow's face was coloring and it was doubtful if with anger. He shivered as he tugged on the man's clothes. "Just... just come closer."

"Grimmjow, no." Gin gripped his hand and tried peeling his fingers off of the fabric.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow stood when his fingers began slipping and he pressed himself against the man, grabbing the front of his haori this time. He buried his face in his neck and breathed hard, his body tense and shuddering against Gin's. There was no turning back now, he knew. Why would Gin deny it? "You won't fucking feed it to me I leave you cold! Why else would you come here to do this shit?"

"Grimmjow..." Gin pressed his hands against his shoulders and pushed on him carefully. "You only feel this way because-"

"No! I'm not feeling any weird way! It's god damn natural, fuck you!" Grimmjow growled, though it was not a violent sound, and pressed closer still. God, his body was burning. "...you're the only possible rival to the alpha. And you favor me. How else should I be feeling? Bastard. Don't reject me now! You can't do this shit to me!"

"I said you're misunderstanding me!" Gin whispered urgently, though the press of his hands was becoming weaker. "I don't favor you-"

Grimmjow whined loudly when hearing that, as though he had been whipped. That was cruel to say out loud like that. It really hurt him and he had no strength to deny that. Gin sighed heavily and tilted his head to lean it against the arrancar's in a tender gesture. Grimmjow's quick breath against his neck was slowly bringing goosebumps to his skin. But he had to get a hold of the situation.

"I don't... you're... Grimmjow, stop this..." He pressed on him and took a step towards the bed for a reason he didn't want to acknowledge.

Grimmjow stumbled and dropped onto his back on the mattress with a creak and a quiet grunt of surprise. Then he tilted his head back with a loud, groaning purr of satisfaction as he spread his legs and lifted his hips. His instincts kicked in hard and Gin... Gin didn't know what to do. He stood frozen in front of the bed, on which the arrancar was grinding his hips up and down in a tantalizing rhythm, squirming and panting hard as though he was being strangled a minute before. When it wasn't wide open so he could gasp for a gulp of air, his teeth played on his mouth, nibbling impatiently. And his eyes, the beautifully cut aqua blue eyes were half-lidded and anxious with a wild, instinctive need.

"...I swear this wasn't my intention..." Gin whispered as he slowly bent down towards the man.

TBC in next chapter

A/N: Next chapter will include graphic sexual situations (i.e.: HOT, DIRTY MALE/MALE SEX WITH GIN TOPPING THE SHIT OUT OF GRIMMYBOY). Anybody who wouldn't like to read it can pop past it to chapter 4.


	3. Primal tender

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of BLEACH and its characters. This is merely my own interpretation of happenings, a work of fun and curiosity.

Story 3 - Primal tender

"...I swear this wasn't my intention..." Gin whispered as he slowly bent down towards the man. The bed creaked quietly under his weight and he hesitated for another breathtaking second before leaning down fully and covering Grimmjow's parted mouth with his lips to coax him into a kiss.

The arrancar blinked, drawing back after the initial shock and he stared at Gin confusedly. "Whawas that?" He asked, jumbling his words together in his haste to know. He scowled and scrambled to sit up but Gin wouldn't have it now. He pressed him down again and kissed his face, the hierro that shielded him from cuts and blasts of attacks, yet was not insensitive to a caress.

"A kiss, Grimmjow. A kiss." Gin whispered. He would be glad to instruct him on this, on the fine arts of desire, and learn himself because truth be told, sex was not common in Soul Society. Most Shinigami were so busy with their duties and training that they lacked a sex-drive entirely - though they were not sexless or indifferent, obviously. Gin himself had been that way. He had known Rangiku long and he knew the woman was special, important to him and he also saw how strikingly beautiful she was. Yet the thought of her, the sight of her never aroused him.

Unlike now, when he loomed over the shivering ex-Sexta, losing count of the nerves suddenly on fire in his body. And he knew, from the strength of it, the heat spreading through every fiber of his being, that there was no stopping or changing this now. When he gave in to himself he had stepped past the proverbial point of no return and, as shocked as he was, he was loving it.

"Wha's it?" Grimmjow muttered anxiously, trying to draw back from the strange new pressure of lust seeping from Gin's form. He hadn't expected that. Was that his own doing? What had he awakened in the man?

Gin lifted his hand and cupped his face where the hollow mask remained hard and bone-white on his flesh. "I want you." He said, quietly, with some new force of lust in his voice. Grimmjow swallowed around the lump in his throat because hearing it out loud like that made him want to turn to his fours and press his hips backwards. Gin ran his thumb along the edge of the mask and Grimmjow shrank some, shivering uncontrollably.

"Don't touch that!" He hissed but he was unable to turn his head away.

"Why? Does it hurt?" Gin asked patiently as his fingers mapped the surface of the remnant.

"No, just..." Grimmjow struggled with breathing evenly. "Just... it's different. Don't touch it. Just... hurry up! That's not... that's not how you're supposed to touch me!"

"Grimmjow." Gin didn't make an effort to look menacing yet the arrancar stopped blabbering and just glared weakly. "I'm not one of your kind. You can't expect me to act like I was. If something feels bad or hurts, I won't do it. Well? Is it bad? When I touch you this way?"

"Of course it is!" Grimmjow tried to snarl. It came out half-hearted and he was going redder in the face by the second. "Shit, can't you just..." He turned his head to the side and pressed his lips together for a long while. He glared off towards the wall and hesitated. Gin wouldn't stop caressing the mask and his face so he eventually got out in a defeated whisper, "That's too damn gentle..."

"Really?" Gin drew his hand back, understanding the problem. "Do you think it's emasculating when I touch you that way?" At Grimmjow's puzzled expression he elaborated. "Do you feel like less of a man from a gentle touch?"

"I... I guess..." Grimmjow wasn't sure because one half of him was raging that he was no female and didn't need to be treated like he was made of glass, but the softness was intriguing, his skin prickling with excitement at the new sensation.

"Let's not forget ruthlessness is not a key factor when determining one's gender. You also know that. You've met ruthless females before, for sure. I think you are nervous because you've never been touched gently before." Gin said as he brushed his hand through his hair very softly. Grimmjow sighed at the caress, despite himself. "And you've never touched gently before. We don't have the time and the energy for restraint in the violent lives we live. Fear, pain, anger and destruction... yet I show you care and fondness and you are drawn to it, do you know what that means?"

"I don't know at all." Grimmjow said quickly, tilting his head away, scrambling to move from Gin. "Stop that, stop touching me..." He tried to push him away but his hand got stuck on his chest. He pressed his fingers against him firmly and dragged his spread out hand down the middle of his torso. Excitement shook him yet again and he swayed his hips upon instinct, his eyes flickering to the side.

"You can't resist attraction." Gin taunted with easy dominance. He carefully bent down towards him again. Their noses brushed eventually. It was electrifying, the heat and slowness of the moment, Grimmjow felt it now. "If your instinct is to have me take you..." He slowly pressed their lips together and into Grimmjow's warm mouth he whispered, "...then mine is to devour you whole..."

"Uhnn..." Grimmjow's groan was lazy, yet desperate as the man opened his mouth wider and welcomed Gin's tongue inside. It was fumbling and nervous at first, the arrancar struggling to match the slow, patient pace of Gin's tongue brushing every, every unknown sensitive spot in there. He couldn't believe how good that felt, how hot his spine burned from just little wicked pets of such an insignificant muscle.

Yet, the wetness of it felt carnal and dirty and Grimmjow eventually got lost in the moment, his hand buried in Gin's silver hair as he strained his mouth to open wider, strained his tongue to touch Gin's better. When the man pulled back, he would drag him down or strain up for more, determined and desperate to feel that heat again.

Gin, feeling that Grimmjow won't let him move from his mouth, complied to his needy lover and instead used his hand to excite him further. Holding himself up on his elbow, he traced the unharmed patches of skin on Grimmjow's torso, small touches, for the outside looker almost meaningless, like the first questions of two people's first meeting. But Grimmjow twitched for every single one of them, beginning to shift his body this way and that in search for Gin's hand. His touch was cold and strange. Yet, when he dragged his hand along the inside of his thigh just once, Grimmjow had to yank his head back from the kiss to howl in excitement. His legs continued to shake and he kept wheezing even as he struggled to gain control over his breathing and body once more.

"Are all of you this sensitive?" Gin wondered as he took that opportunity to follow his touches with kisses of his thin, smooth lips on Grimmjow's torso.

"How should I know?" Grimmjow growled, groping Gin's silver hair as he peered down at what he was up to. His skin burned under his kisses and he hissed softly. He tilted his head away and lifted his hand from Gin's scalp to brush some of his blue hair out of his eyes. "...never felt this way before, alright?" He mumbled, resting his hand on the pillow beside his head. His mouth was so wet. Spit was dripping down his chin. God, that felt so dirty and good. "Your hand is... is..."

"Mm..." Gin lifted his head and kissed his throat. His mouth was damp, his breath and tongue brushing Grimmjow's skin.

"Oh, fuck..." Grimmjow tilted his head back and wheezed again. "Fuck, fuck you... my neck..."

"Hnnn?" Gin was too busy licking the strong curve of it to speak.

"'s... is the place... for the ma-...rk... shit...!" Grimmjow's hand shot down again, clenching into Gin's hair. His teeth were rubbing against the skin of his throat. "You... you...!"

"What mark?" Gin pulled back slowly, licking his lips. Grimmjow stared at him mournfully, trying to turn it into a glare while he was panting for air.

"Dominant mark. Y..." Grimmjow glanced away and wanted to scowl, though his brows didn't exactly arrange properly so he looked more devastated than anything. "Your mark... on me... it...it..."

Ah. Like a wedding band, Gin supposed.

He steered clear of Grimmjow's throat then and instead nibbled his ears. "You don't want it just yet?" He asked in a whisper, tongue brushing across the shell of Grimmjow's ear. He felt the arrancar shake beneath him.

"N... no... but... hnn..." Grimmjow was still groping his hair, messing it up around Gin's face. "...'s not for... for me to decide..."

"Yes, it is. Like I said I'm not of your kind." Gin reminded him as he stole his breath away in another searing kiss and Grimmjow took it gladly. He purred for it, grateful and lusting as he tilted his head for a better angle and opened his mouth wide at once. Tongues slid together again, Grimmjow still very clumsy and too quick, but Gin was patient as ever, teaching him and slowing him down when needed. For the first time, Grimmjow realised how loudly their lips smacked with the kissing and he just loved the wet noises echoing between them.

He was so far gone in the kisses that he didn't even realize Gin was loosening the black belt around his hips. Then his hakama slipped on his skin and he was suddenly aware of the shinigami's long, slim fingers curling around his length.

He choked on some spit and coughed, pulling back from the kiss to stare down at what Gin was doing. Shouldn't he be focused on another part of him? What was going on?

"Mmh?" He could only moan though because Gin began a slow, caressing stroking. He rubbed him with his entire hand, massaged him with his fingers and Grimmjow shuddered as his thighs shook, parted as wide as his trousers around his knees allowed. "Haa... haa..." He dipped his head back and bucked his hips into the touch lazily. The massage to his aching organ felt wonderful, so arousing he felt his spine burn worse and he squirmed a little bit to rub his clenching, naked buttocks into the sheets beneath.

God, Gin sure knew how to do this.

Dazed, he reached out with his hand and ran it through the man's silver tresses, then down along his face. His fingers shook, the gentle touch an effort for him, but it felt good to feel Gin's tense facial muscles, the straining of his neck as he fought himself against desire. He could have rushed it, Grimmjow knew but didn't want that anymore. He felt content with how he felt every brush of skin, every small tingle in his spine, in the pit of his stomach, tightening hotly.

Then Gin's hand halted on Grimmjow's length and his fingers slipped lower down.

Gin was very tense and nervous suddenly, Grimmjow smelled that on him and felt it in the wavering of his touch. He couldn't understand the reason so he struggled up on his elbow and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, making a soft, purring growl to soothe him. "Mmmmr..." He nuzzled the strong muscles there then asked quietly, "Why hesitate now?"

"Won't it hurt you?" Gin turned his head and brushed his nose against Grimmjow's. The man scowled in confusion as his hips rose and fell in tiny rocks against his will, the fingers teasing him terribly.

"What do you mean? It's there for that." Grimmjow nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck again and breathed hard before nudging him softly. "Just do it."

Gin realized his misconception and felt a little dumb for it. Arrancar didn't need to digest food, after all. The only purpose of their entrance was...

He made a slow, determined push with two of his fingers and they slid in with a soft, wet noise as Grimmjow's body caved to his dominance upon the very first try. The arrancar beneath him whined loudly and shook all over, his body flushed and hot with the need for more.

...pleasure.

"Haah...haa...haa..." Grimmjow gazed down to where Gin's fingers were inside him and he trembled. To have something other than a male's organ inside was unusual as well, something he didn't quite expect, but the mapping of his insides was almost as arousing as the thought of the real thing. He grabbed the sheets and groped them desperately as his thighs shook with his struggle to keep his hips still.

"God, you're so hot inside..." Gin whispered, his voice husky, rough with how aroused he was. Grimmjow trembled at the praise and spread his legs as wide as he could in a desperate attempt to invite the man inside.

When Gin wouldn't care to catch the hint, beginning to move the fingers back and forth in a tortuous slow, devastating rhythm, he whimpered and bucked his hips hard. The fingers slid in to the knuckle and he howled when a hard, swollen spot inside him was struck by the tips.

"FUCK!" He tossed his head back and wheezed, reaching up shakily to wipe beads of sweat from his brows. "...fuck...the fuck..." He repeated uselessly, panting for air as Gin resumed the slow, shallow thrusts of his fingers. "...fuck...! Mmmh..." He moaned and trembled with pleasure, coming apart slowly with the need. "Stop! Fucking stop that!" He grabbed Gin's clothes weakly and yanked without any real strength left. Everything of him was now focused on feeling so blissfully good.

"Relax, relax..." Gin quickly stopped his teasing and pulled his fingers out. They remained sticky with Grimmjow's fluids, but he didn't seem to care as he reached down to loosen his own belt with the very same hand.

"Haa...nn...fuck..." Grimmjow kept staring at him where he lay, dropping his hand beside his head on the pillow. "You got me shaking, you bastard..." He mumbled, sounding sulky and indeed he couldn't stop shuddering in delight and lust for more. He made a grunt of dissatisfaction when he saw Gin wasn't about to undress. True, it wasn't necessary and an arrancar wouldn't bother with it, but they were well past those arguments. "Get those off. I wanna see you." He demanded.

Gin paused then shrugged his coat off and peeled the rest of his clothes off as well, tossing them aside onto the floor. Grimmjow watched greedily as his pale skin was revealed and he licked his lips with a hungry groan when catching a sight of the prize. Gin was well-endowed and somehow Grimmjow was extremely attracted to that coarse, dark silver hair at the base and the handsome curve of the length.

Then, he realized something. "...I don't think I can turn to my fours... I don't even have all four limbs." He mumbled, his face coloring red worse in shame. Would they really have to stop right there because of his injury?

Gin looked at him and shook his head as he slowly climbed atop him again. "It doesn't matter. That's not how I want it anyways."

"Huh?" Grimmjow's scowl of confusion halted halfway and turned into an expression of pure, unadulterated ecstasy when Gin suddenly slipped inside him. His mouth opened wide but his breath was stuck in his throat and his eyes were closed tight. That thick shaft fit perfectly and it was nearly all the way inside. He could feel Gin's lap brushing his ass. "...ohfuck..." Air left him in that heavy sigh and he shuddered all over. "Oh, fuck..." He repeated, still breathy as he cracked his eyes open. "...yeah. Yeah, that's so good..." He reached up and grabbed the back of Gin's head again. "Fuck me. Do it, fuck, do it..." He demanded, though he was shaking so bad in desire he was beginning to sweat.

Gin waited a beat then slowly drew back and pressed inside with the same careful motion. It went easily, the passage wet and soft around him, more than ready for the intrusion. Feeling how smoothly he slid inside, he picked up the pace and force, smacks and slaps of skin on skin echoing between their bodies. But Grimmjow grabbed his hip and halted him for a moment.

"No...no, wait..." Grimmjow blinked slowly, his eyes, the beautiful aqua blue eyes liquefied and heated with pleasure. "Do it slow... do it slow, but..." He released his hip and grabbed the sheets instead. He closed his eyes while he spoke, "Hard... hard as you can..."

Gin understood then. He kissed Grimmjow, a short, but passion-heated kiss with their tongues melting into each other, spit smearing onto their lips. And then, he began moving his hips again, drawing back slowly then pushing hard inside. Grimmjow jerked beneath him softly and groaned, tossing his head back.

"Aah, fuck yes!" He groaned, mouth open wide to allow his lustful noises through. Gin dictated the same pace still, falling into it easily and Grimmjow was loving it. His body was on fire. He couldn't stop shuddering and moaning his pleasure out loud, he felt so good. "Haa...! Hnnn... aaaa..."

Suddenly, he felt a prickling sensation on his skin and he lifted his head a bit. He cracked his eyes open and they immediately widened as he found himself staring deep into the coldest blue gaze he has ever seen. The coldest pale blue and now it seemed to be on fire with all that pleasure and passion reflecting in them. He sucked in a sharp mouthful of air then it came stuttering out with gasps and wheezes. The head of Gin's cock smacked into his spot and he howled, straining hard beneath the man.

"FUCK! FUCK... fuck...!" He cursed breathlessly, scrambling to grab onto the man's shoulder, hold on tight because he felt like falling apart. His tongue stuttered at first, his groans for more far too frequent to allow him to speak at once. "Aa! G...aah... G...Gi... Gin...!" He finally got his name out and the man responded to it with aggressive passion in his motions. He didn't pick up pace, but he kept slamming right into Grimmjow's spot and the arrancar could only moan and howl with the pleasure exploding inside him every time.

The bed creaked beneath their frenzy. Grimmjow was shaking wildly, back arched, head tossed back, his thighs straining to be kept far apart as his voice tore high and tortured sweet from his throat in loud screams of pleasure. His hips were grinding as hard as they could, reciprocating Gin's motions and he was shocked to realise his ass felt just as hot as his groin.

He was also very aware of Gin. He heard his grunts becoming more frequent, louder and more desperate and he felt his grip on his body twitching, becoming tighter. He especially felt it when the rhythm of his lustful thrusts was falling apart to ecstasy and yet he struggled to stick to it. Gin was feeling good, so very good from this and it only added to his own excitement.

Still there was a final desperate need in him that he had to convey before everything burned down. "...i...ihh... inside! Inside! INS- AHHHH!" His cry cut in half by a howl his body was wrecked with violent tremors. His seed spilled onto his stomach uselessly, dripping into his hollow hole and his ass constricted hard around Gin when the orgasm whipped through him. Mind gone with the bliss, he felt Gin's body arch above him and he felt even better his hot essence filling him up.

"Huuhh..." He moaned for the sensation, the sticky mess inside warming him and exciting him again. He groped Gin's naked back and purred into his ear when the man slumped atop him. "Mmm... mmm~..." He tempted him with small licks to his ear and jaw line then rocked his hips slowly and whispered, "Again...?"

It took them a long, wonderful time to finally fall asleep.

TBC in next chapter


	4. Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters, this story is merely my own interpretation, a work of fun an curiosity.

Story 4 - Strength

Gin sat awake on the large, comfortable mattress, his legs crossed. The thin, white blanket was thrown lazily across his lap and Shinsou, the wakizashi, rested in its scabbard on his knees. Gin's eyes were closed as always and from his position and his slow breathing he appeared to be meditating.

Grimmjow, with his eyes cracked open and the rest of his face buried in the pillows, was staring at him curiously. The sight of Gin's naked skin tempted and excited him, the scent of last night's sex still lingering in the air tickling his nose. He lifted his head better from the pillows and pressed his cheek against Gin's thigh in a soft, affectionate gesture. He growled quietly for attention, like a cat buffing up against its master for playtime.

"Mm? Something the matter, Grimmjow?" Gin was of course aware of him. He lifted one of his pale hands and rubbed his fingers through the man's aqua blue hair in return for the nuzzle. Grimmjow grinned for the caress, dropping his face back into the pillows. "Come now! What's with that reaction?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow muttered into the pillow. "I'm just feeling... good."

"Ah." Gin placed his sword aside and slid down in the bed to drop a kiss to the man's shoulder. He had thought the arrancar may be embarrassed or awkward in the morning after, but was proven wrong. Then again, he felt the same. Everything felt so natural and just - cliché, but - 'right'. Like pieces of a puzzle easily falling into place and Gin was glad and for this while he didn't want to think of the future. "Hm, you look cuddly when feeling good." He dropped another kiss beside the one before.

"Mmr..." Grimmjow made a soft purry noise at the kisses to his back and arched it lightly. "What were you up to, sitting like that?" He asked as Gin slid up against his side and embraced him. The sensation of their skin rubbing, sticking together with dried sweat of the night before made the arrancar shiver softly and turn his head towards the man. This person claimed him the night before. The thought made him want to squirm some and buff up against Gin better. He was, he supposed, happy.

"I was speaking with Shinsou-han." Gin responded, stroking the line of his spine lightly. The bandages still covered most of Grimmjow's skin and they were dirty with dried blood on the front and at his shoulder stump but he would change them soon enough. The moment he had the will to actually move away from Grimmjow for a longer period of time than two seconds.

"Hn?" Grimmjow pulled his brows together gently in a curious, confused expression.

"My zanpakuto. Ah, that's right... it's different for shinigami." Gin explained, rubbing the cold tip of his sharp nose against Grimmjow's skin. The arrancar squirmed and fought against a grin. Was he ticklish? "While your Resurreción is simply a release of your dormant hollow powers, a zanpakuto more often than not has its individual personality and its own inner world that we can reach by meditation."

"That's like you guys have another person living in your heads." Grimmjow scowled. The concept was unfamiliar to him and he wanted to understand better. "Isn't that weird?"

"It kind of is." Gin agreed with a small chuckle. But Grimmjow was right, it was weird and difficult to comprehend at first that you shared your soul with another entity.

"So? What is this Shinsou like? What's it he does in there? What is that place like?" Grimmjow asked and Gin should have been surprised by his curiosity, but figured it had to be a feline trait.

"Our inner world is a bit tricky. Everything is quite messed up." Gin began, shifting, lifting himself to his elbows as he lay on his stomach beside Grimmjow. "It's an infinite space and there's black sand below your feet in which stars of many colors twinkle. Over your head is a red sky where a white stone castle is built. It has many, many tall towers." He lifted a hand and with a fingertip, caressed the image of the castle on Grimmjow's back. "Like so. And in that castle lives Shinsou-han. He's a young man, a teenager I would say. He has many unique characteristics, like most other zanpakuto souls."

"What does he look like?" Grimmjow wondered, rolling his shoulders a little at the drawing to his back. That felt funny. He liked it a lot.

"He's very tall and very slim. Like a spear, you could say. He has an unusually long neck, brown hair and blue eyes that have slits as pupils. He wears a light armor that seems to be made of silver scales." Gin continued explaining. "And he's quite elusive. He likes to hide in the castle and he pops out here and there to try and scare me. So far he hasn't succeeded but it doesn't seem like he'll ever give up."

"He sounds like a dork." Grimmjow teased with a cheeky grin as he looked at Gin and the man laughed.

"He does, doesn't he? He probably is, but that's alright. It would have been very lonely and very difficult without him." Gin said as he leant in and kissed that cheeky grin.

"Yeah." Grimmjow muttered after the kiss, shifting on the bed and awkwardly scooting closer to Gin. "You're so strange." He said after a moment of silence.

"How so?" Gin asked as he wrapped his arms around his form and embraced him tight yet again. Bare skin touched everywhere and it was warm and comfortable with how it teased them both. He kissed Grimmjow's temple and hummed a soft sound.

"Upon first glance you seem so playful and... almost stupid at times, but you still smell so god damn powerful I expect you to bite Aizen's throat open any second." Grimmjow was quiet now as he spoke. It wasn't a light topic, after all. Nobody talked freely about overthrowing Aizen's reign, despite most of them - the arrancar - sharing the same fear and dislike for the man.

"Aah, I have no intentions of doing that." Gin smiled and lifted a hand to caress Grimmjow's hair again. The arrancar was so relaxed in his arms he almost didn't recognize him. Grimmjow was soft now and looked very content. "I am just another pawn, after all." He hummed and Grimmjow shivered down his spine.

"Your tone of voice says something else." The arrancar muttered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Gin's neck. "Just how strong are you?"

"Hmmm, who knows?" Gin tilted his head and pressed a kiss into the mess of Grimmjow's blue hair. "I sure can't measure myself. It's always someone else who does the measurements, after all. Strength is so relative. Am I strong if I'm able to kill someone? Is that someone weak if he loses to me?"

"Of course!" Grimmjow scowled, lifting his head to stare at Gin's face. "That's how it is, isn't it?"

"I don't think so." Gin reached out and rubbed his fingertips over Grimmjow's down-turned lips. The arrancar drew back at the touch self-consciously and licked his mouth softly. Gin's touch was strange and cold, even now. "You may say I'm very strong because I have killed many but if I lost to someone, would you immediately consider me weak?"

Grimmjow paused to think about that for a while. "...but you can't lose." He eventually said, stubborn as always. Gin wanted to kiss him and hold him tight forever for being so wonderfully himself. "You're strong! I know you are. You're the only one who can rival Aizen."

"Possibly, but who knows for sure? I don't think strength is in the muscle or in the vastness of reiatsu." Gin cupped his face and caressed the remnants of his mask. Grimmjow remembered the touch from the night before and growled softly, something Gin figured was a mating sound. It was a sweet sound and it made him forget what he wanted to say for a few seconds. "...I believe strength is in never giving up on the goals you have set before you." He said finally. "If I didn't have something I wanted so desperately to do, I wouldn't have strength at all, no matter how potent my reiatsu is. But there is something very important I have to do and I would die trying to accomplish it."

Grimmjow grabbed his hand from his face and squeezed it in a clumsy, yet so endearing gesture. "Are you doing it for yourself?"

"Do you think I am?" Gin wrapped his hand properly around the one holding it and he squeezed back softly. Grimmjow sighed, sounding exasperated.

"No. You're one of the good bunch, ain't you?" He grumbled, drawing his hand back. "You're the martyr sort." He scoffed and rolled awkwardly to his other side, showing his back to Gin.

"...it's a desperate goal but I have confidence I'll be able to accomplish it." Gin reached out to touch his shoulder. He bent down and kissed the skin behind his ear lightly. He felt the man tremble and he smiled. "As for being good... I have killed too many to be considered good, Grimmjow. Not a single shinigami is good. We all have the desire to fight and kill. It's a part of our nature because we are born to oppose you, hollows. I never considered myself good. I'm a shinigami. I'm a murderer. When we kill hollows they despair and feel pain like anyone else on the brink of death. To cause that to someone else, regardless of the end results, is cruelty. And cruelty is evil. I don't consider myself or shinigami good. We are simply another side of the coin."

"Idiot." Grimmjow huffed out as he rolled to his back again and glared up at Gin. "Stop saying that shit. You wanna help someone with whatever you have to do, right? What's that if not a goodie-two-shoes' cause?"

"No one asked me to do this. I'm not even sure about my motivation anymore. It's probably just a selfish wish to become a hero." Gin admitted. "I'm not as good as you imagine me to be, Grimmjow. Shinigami aren't so much different from humans. Sin is just a step off the right path and I haven't known a single shinigami who hadn't strayed even once. There's no such thing as a saint."

"Are you just..." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Honestly, dammit. Are you trying to justify us fitting together or something?"

"Ah?" Gin appeared taken aback so Grimmjow snorted. He so gave himself away. Didn't expect the arrancar to see through it, did he?

"You really are an idiot." Grimmjow smirked. "You think I care if it's justified or not? We want each other. That's the only thing I care about. It's not personalities and goals that make people fit together. It's fucking instinct. You didn't decide to claim me last night. It was never your intention, you said it yourself! But it was your desire, I'm god damn sure about that or you wouldn't have put your dick inside me!"

"Well." Gin tilted his head and rested his chin on his hand with an impressed smile. "I'll be damned."

"I ain't worried about you being good or bad or whatever the hell." Grimmjow muttered as he pressed his face into his chest suddenly. He grabbed him with his one remaining arm and... honest to god clung. "Just that... that there's someone else you wanna fight for. It pisses me off. I'm so... god damn jealous of whoever that is! Shit... it's eating me up, you bastard."

Gin remained silent for a long moment. He felt the desperation in Grimmjow's hold on him and he just listened to him breathe against his skin. Then slowly he lifted his hand and buried the long fingers in the arrancar's blue hair.

"In that case..." He said, very quietly, his voice a whisper so it made Grimmjow tense up a bit. "...how do you think I feel knowing that you would fight to the death against anyone because your instinct dictated so?"

"What-"

"If it came down to that, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself to survive for me because your instinct says otherwise." Gin bowed his head and pressed a kiss to Grimmjow's scalp. "Don't worry about Rangiku. She never set my body on fire the way you did last night."

"Why? She ugly or something?" Grimmjow muttered, still squished into his chest, hiding his face from view.

"Oh, no. She's probably one of the most beautiful women in Soul Society." Gin responded honestly and he felt Grimmjow struggle against a pained whine that threatened to break out of him at hearing that. Gin clenched his hand into his hair and pulled him closer with his other arm around his waist. "She just didn't. We've been very close since the first day we met but it never went beyond a fierce sense of companionship on my part. I couldn't... desire her that way, for some reason."

"Did she ever want you that way?" Grimmjow squeezed him tighter with his one remaining arm and Gin smiled. The arrancar was obviously very territorial. Gin saw it as something endearing and he didn't mind being clung to.

"I don't know. Even if she did, I couldn't have responded to it. Lust is a sensitive topic for shinigami. Most of us have no sex drive at all." Gin explained. "And you... you are such a sensual being, I'm not sure if you know it yourself." He tilted his head and pressed a searing kiss into Grimmjow's ear. "Somehow, you drive me mad."

"Dun care how." Grimmjow struggled a little in his arms then finally reached his mouth and kissed him, very clumsy and very wet. "...but am I fucking glad I do." He grinned against his mouth then looked at his face and was caught off guard by those cold, cold blue eyes open again. His grin melted away, his chest squeezed suddenly and his cheeks colored red as he involuntarily began trembling.

"Hm. Before you whine about it, you are also very beautiful." Gin said quietly, holding his gaze fast. His expression was pure and earnest and Grimmjow marvelled stupidly how handsome the man really was. How could he ever think he was less good looking than Aizen? He was leagues above that slick bastard.

But the look in his eyes was what really got to him. Gin's gaze was such an extraordinary chilly blue with that tint of green in it. He had never seen anything like it before. And now for the second time, that cold color seemed to be on fire, only for him. It felt like he was the only creature that could ever draw a reaction like that from Gin. Like he was the only one that really touched him this way. The only one. The most important.

Grimmjow ducked his head and pressed his face into the crook of Gin's neck again. Gin felt him shake as he held him. He tilted his head down and rested his chin on his scalp calmly. The room was very silent, save for Grimmjow's uneven, anxious breathing. Gin closed his eyes again and listened to him struggle against what he knew he desired. That was alright. Let him fight instinct. He would lose anyways, Gin already knew.

Slowly, the arrancar ceased shivering but his breathing was still laboured when he spoke again in a whisper.

"Mark me soon, Gin..."

TBC in next chapter


	5. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters, this story is merely my own interpretation, a work of fun an curiosity.

Story 5 - Confession

"Mark me soon, Gin..."

Grimmjow had said that and Gin took it as seriously as he was supposed to but didn't respond to it just yet. The arrancar didn't expect him to, though there was a miniscule hope in him. Hope like that was far too human and thus terrifying.

Gin felt it would - and should - be a difficult decision. Was it really acceptable for a shinigami like him to tie his soul to an arrancar's for eternity? Then again, was there truly such a great a difference between arrancar and shinigami? He thought that was like asking if there was a difference between two shades of grey. Of course, the depth and saturation of colour differed but in the end, they were the same: ambiguous in their morals, weak against temptation and driven by instinct.

As he's told Grimmjow, Gin never thought being a shinigami meant being a savior, an icon of goodwill and kindness. His own first encounter, his first impression of shinigami has been the worst of the worst. The images of Rangiku's small, bruised body lying shivering on the cold ground with those men leering over her will stay with him and will mark the name of shinigami for good. Gin had never liked shinigami - their name was too arrogant, most of their deeds too violent. But to accomplish his goal, he had to become what he loathed and a good one at that. So, through hard work and acting, always acting, to the point where he could hardly make out his real personality beneath the one adopted, he played his part well. In the end, he was the single person to learn how to stop Aizen's complete illusion.

But to bind his soul to Grimmjow's? The desire in him to do that was no pretense, he was certain. And the differences of arrancar and shinigami should be the least of his worries concerning the marking. Still he hesitated. If this was similar to a Soul Society wedding then souls bound would be tied together for good. No matter if one died, the other would continue to feel the claim of the Bite and suffer in search for his mate, struggling to survive until they could live again as lovers in a life to come. Gin has always thought that sounded more like a punishment than privilege. He wondered if Grimmjow knew that at all.

_Knock knock._

"I'm coming in."

That toneless drawl couldn't belong to anybody else but Ulquiorra and indeed a second later the arrancar stepped in, not intending to wait for a response. His face remained passive as he looked at the two snuggled up tight in bed.

"I am here to remove the Sexta's numbering." He said purposefully, advancing on Grimmjow in a steady stride.

"Aaah, you're really someone who can't read the mood." Gin reached for Shinsou and Ulquiorra paused by the bed. There was a prolonged, discomforting silence as Ulquiorra stared at Gin's smiling face and Gin held his wakizashi pointed towards him, his eyes closed. Grimmjow still clutched against his chest, he pressed his fingertips into his back in a reassuring gesture.

He has heard of this before, stripping a Privaron Espada of their numbering. An Espada of higher position was usually tasked to do it and it actually meant forcibly removing the skin with the tattoo from the arrancar's body - which was usually achieved by either scratching it off with nails or burning it off with cero. Both were gruesome, bloody methods that Gin had no desire of witnessing right now.

Ulquiorra moved to bend down towards the blue haired panther and the blade stretched quicker than Gin had finished uttering the first syllable of 'ikorose'. It stuck shiny sharp into Ulquiorra's throat, right through the hollow hole in it, its other end sticking into the far off wall. The Cuatro continued to stare, apathetic, though a little hesitant right now, near impaled on that blade.

"Aizen-sama's orders." He clarified.

"Really now?" Gin hummed. "Did he also say, 'no matter what' and 'immediately'?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a second, obviously contemplating the question. "No." A beat and, "But I thought-"

"You thought." Gin interrupted with a quiet chuckle. He could have strangled the little bastard. How could he not understand to not intrude on them? And Aizen, with his slick ways, surely he already found out what happened between the two of them. He would have to deal with that later. "I was never certain if you could actually think for yourself! So it turns out you can. Well, then consider your current situation and if you understand, leave."

Ulquiorra once more weighed his options before saying, "Aizen-sama's word is absolute."

"Sure is." Gin agreed readily with a gentle nod of his head. "Doesn't mean you need to barge in on me and my mate."

Ulquiorra's gaze flickered to the back of Grimmjow's neck and lingered too long for Gin's liking. "He is unmarked." He challenged.

"For now, Ulquiorra-kun." Gin drew his sword back but kept it in his hand. "For now." He repeated for emphasis. "Leave."

Ulquiorra stalled for but a moment more before turning on his heel and walking out. He wore his usual apathetic expression even when he glanced back at the two from the doorway.

"I hate him." Grimmjow growled at once when the Cuatro was out of earshot. "He's disgusting. He does everything to defy his nature! Like a goddamn human! No, worse!"

"Hmm?" Gin placed his sword aside and pressed his lips to his scalp in a possessive kiss. "Would you prefer if he didn't and made advances at you instead?"

"What? Ugh, don't say that!" Grimmjow squirmed in his hold uncomfortably. "He smells horrible! I don't want him one bit!"

Gin laughed at his partner's sulky tone then drew back to look into his eyes. "Really? How come? Wouldn't he be a better choice? He's an arrancar too."

"I said so!" Grimmjow glared up at him. Gin wanted to kiss his breath away when he made that angry, riled-up expression. "He smells weird and he pretends he's something other than what he really is!"

"Don't I do the same?" Gin asked softly.

Grimmjow scowled in thought. "Maybe. But you don't piss me off that much."

And that was enough to pick him over someone his kind? It was somewhat amazing to Gin. Then again this wasn't a matter to be decided logically, he knew that. Grimmjow worked so beautifully upon an instinctual level and he was helplessly drawn to that.

"That much? So I do piss you off to some extent?" Gin raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, yeah!" Grimmjow answered very honestly, always straightforward. "You piss me off when you pick on me!"

Gin laughed and kissed his mouth softly. "I pick on you because you make that angry, grouchy expression. It's fun."

"You're an ass." Grimmjow bit back readily and kicked him in the shin where he lay.

"Oww... and you're a violent son-of-a-bitch, but I like you anyways." Gin muttered, bending down to kiss him again, only to meet Grimmjow's hand halfway there. "Mph?"

"Stop that!" Grimmjow struggled against his hold on him. "Lemme go! I gotta clean up. The bandages soaked through."

Gin pulled back and nipped on his skin where he could reach. "Your face is red. I think you're thinking of something else, kitten."

"I'm not a damn kitten!" Grimmjow struggled and kicked again and caught Gin in the abdomen with his knee. "Serves you right! Bastard!" He snarled, clambering off of the bed and scurrying off to the bathroom joined to his bedchamber.

"Tch..." Gin chuckled, slowly getting up to follow him. "He'll be the death of me." He muttered amusedly. His expression turned severe as he went on, pausing where he stood by the bed. "...well, better him than Aizen..." He decided.

He slipped in behind Grimmjow under the shower and helped him peel the bloodied bandages from his body. He looked at the wounds on his torso and shook his head. "It's deeper up here." He traced the edge of the wound on his chest area. "I'll rewrap it later."

Grimmjow curled his arm loosely around his neck and leant his cheek on his shoulder. "...stop saying someone else wants me. I don't want to know that. I don't want to know there's someone else who looks at me the same way you do. I don't want to feel like you think someone else might be better for me. I want you to be the only one, ever."

Gin paused when hearing that, slowly resting his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry about that." He brushed his hands down his back in a soothing caress and Grimmjow growled pleasedly in return. "I'm certain no one else can look at you the exact same way. And even if there might be someone better-"

"I said don't think that!" Grimmjow growled loudly, pressing his nails into his shoulder where his hand rested.

Gin smiled and was glad Grimmjow didn't see it because it was a slow smile, forgiving and sad. "Just listen... even if there might be someone better, I am not going to give you to anyone." He said.

Grimmjow perked a little at that and lifted his head to look at Gin's face. "You'd fight for me if someone challenged?" He asked anxiously.

"Most probably to the death." Gin nodded.

"You're so strange." Grimmjow said for the second time that day and he nuzzled his mouth against the spot on Gin's shoulder where he desired to place his own marking. When could he? Could he ever? "Half the time you talk I have no idea what you really mean. You're always hiding something and that riles me up but I don't hate you for it. Every time you look at me with those eyes, I wanna know what you think. You say Ulquiorra wants me like it's a joke and then you say you'd fight to the death if he actually challenged? What's that... what the hell are you thinking? I can't fucking tell anymore!"

"Does it matter what I'm thinking?" Gin slipped his thumb down to the edge of his hollow hole to stroke the tender texture there while he spoke. "Does it matter when you know what my instinct tells me? I can think a thousand times that I'm no good for you and that you deserve someone better or different if all I feel is that I want to keep you all to myself..."

"Still... if you think strong enough, you might fight down instinct." Grimmjow lifted his head and found Gin's eyes closed. He scowled at that at growled quietly, displeased with it. "You're already fighting down your instinct to mark me. You almost fought down your lust last night... I hate that you have to think different from what you feel."

"I have always been in contradiction with myself. It's nothing new for me." Gin shook his head and drew back from him slowly. The water soaked Grimmjow, making his skin so tempting, slippery hot, and this was no time for fooling around.

"Oi! Wait!" Grimmjow snarled and grabbed his arm. "Just so you know!" He growled, seething as Gin turned towards him. "Just so you know, dammit! After this, I ain't stopping at anything! I'm gonna make you think of me! Think of me so much you'll go crazy! All the time! Shit! Fucking hell..." He shoved his arm away from himself when Gin didn't respond and turned the water off. He brushed past him as he went to get a towel to rub himself off. "Coming here to do me and then trying to walk away, fucking dickhead!" He growled to himself as he frantically rubbed his hair dry.

Gin chuckled quietly, though it was heavy and humorless. "You think that was it? How difficult do you think it is for me to hold back from claiming you again and biting you?"

"Can't be that difficult. I don't see ya suffering or anything!" Grimmjow scoffed, tossing the wet towel at his face before marching out. Gin watched him leave, gazed after him, down his back to his terribly inviting hips and backside.

He snorted at himself. "Don't see me suffering, hah?" He whispered, dropping the wet towel before walking after the man. He found him grabbing a pair of pants to put on and he slipped after him, pressing against him from behind. His arms went around his waist and Grimmjow hissed, trying to peel his insistent hold off of himself.

"Lemme go! Oi! Don't think you'll win me over with that! The hell!" The arrancar snarled and twisted in his arms so Gin held on tighter.

"I am struggling." Gin said quietly. "For a man who has been focused enough on a single goal to sell his soul to feel this way-"

"What way?" Grimmjow asked in a low, challenging tone.

"You know very well what way and neither of us will say it. There's no time to fuss around with words and what they mean in which language. If I can read your body I don't need your words. Why would you need mine?" Gin pressed his mouth to the crook of his neck and the man in his arms stiffened with a sharp whine.

"Shi...it!" Grimmjow clawed at his lower arm desperately. His knees were becoming weak, his spine burned, his entire body shivered. But no, not while he was still angry, it had to happen while they were together or it wouldn't be perfect. "Let go... not like this... let go!"

"I am struggling. I am struggling against the lust to devour you. To selfishly bind your soul to mine. To take you for all eternity for myself. I don't WANT anyone else to have you. I want your soul entirely more than I want revenge..." Gin slowly drew back from his neck and kissed his ear, softly to soothe. "It tears me apart. But I can't afford to show it and you know why. If I let my act crumble, I'm as good as dead."

"Shit... shit..." Grimmjow whimpered helplessly, reaching up to rub at the burning spot on his neck. "Bastard... fucking bastard! You can't do shit like that!"

"I can and I will." Gin turned him around and Grimmjow snarled up at him at the rough handling. "I can and I will because soon enough you'll belong completely to me. And I want you to know that for sure."

"How fucking long will you make me wait, eh?" Grimmjow asked, defeated under those words. The possessive tyranny in everything Gin has said to him only made the man more devastatingly attractive. Would he ever stop falling deeper...?

"Until the final war." Gin touched his cheek softly, traced the remnant of his mask and Grimmjow purred for the touch, though unconsciously.

"Why so frickin' long?" Grimmjow scowled, nuzzling into his palm. His touch, as ever, was strange and cold.

"Why? It will be the point where we both head off to do what we must. If your instinct to have me as your bound mate will be just as strong even while you're filled with bloodlust, I'll make you mine." Gin replied, pulling his hand back regretfully.

"You... you cruel bastard..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth. He couldn't argue with that. It made ridiculously lot of sense and he hated that. "You cruel fucking snake...!" He growled and threw his arm around his neck to kiss him with desperate, violent desire.

_Change your mind!_, his mouth on his screamed.

_Don't do this to me!_, his tongue sliding wet stuttered.

_I love you..._, his teeth biting soft whispered.

Gin wrapped his arms around his waist, tongue curling to meet and move with his. He held him, held him so tight Grimmjow thought he might faint from the devastating grip on him. The tongue in his mouth, the lips on his own, the teeth nipping back, even Gin's low groan in the back of his throat said against everything. They said defiantly against Aizen, against Soul Society, but most importantly against himself, what he said just now, and as his fingers pressed harder into his skin to pull him closer still, Grimmjow felt it: the man was suffering so bad he was close to going mad with it.

And knowing that was, Grimmjow thought as he melted against him, far better than some stupid confession.

TBC in next chapter

A/N: ...just so you guys know, they were both naked throughout the ENTIRE chapter. Ahem.


	6. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters, this story is merely my own interpretation, a work of fun an curiosity.

A/N: Short update is short, but quick update is quick. Sorry about this!

Story 6 - Change

Their wild kissing slowed eventually and fell apart into small pecks and quiet noises of nonsense. Gin brought him back to the bed and Grimmjow sat down expectantly. He received a few more sweet kisses to his ear and he growled for them but didn't stall the silver haired man in leaving for bandages and that healing salve. He waited there for him to return then took the rewrapping of his wounds silently. As Gin's long, pale hands brought the gauze around his torso, he mused over the strangely intimate undertone of the moment, how natural it felt to let the man care for him when he was injured. He wondered if he would begin craving his tenderness.

When Gin stroked his thumb along his jawline and their eyes met, he knew he would. It felt too good for him to not want it all. And if that sounded selfish that was fine. As much as he wanted to take and have everything Gin had to give, he also wanted to give himself, however stupid that sounded. So as long as that was balanced out, it would be fine, Grimmjow thought.

"You're thinking too hard." Gin teased quietly, finishing the wrapping of his body. "It makes your brows crinkle."

Grimmjow huffed and rolled his eyes. "I do have a brain and I use it surprisingly often." He drawled. Gin's little verbal bites on him felt familiar and comfortable now. He didn't mind them at all but he wouldn't just take them silently.

"Oh my. What a surprise." Gin lifted an eyebrow before moving away to pick up his scattered clothes. He began dressing, pulling on the many layers of clothing that hid his lean yet powerful figure.

"I can't decide if you looked better in black or not." Grimmjow commented as he went to grab the pair of trousers he dropped and tug them on. "I mean... black sure brings out your paleness but then blood looks better on white."

"You have strange ideas about what's attractive." Gin commented, tying the sash around his waist. He went over to help Grimmjow with his own black belt.

"Says the one who screwed a one-armed man." Grimmjow responded, squirming a little when Gin's hands were so dangerously close to his hip-area. Dammit, they've just spent an entire night having sex - mating - and he couldn't help but get tingles all over the place whenever he came too close. Wasn't that weird?

"Stop squirming, I can't tie it like this." Gin pinched his side and Grimmjow made a strangely high-pitched noise of surprise before swatting at his hands.

"Get it over with already! Bastard!" He snarled.

"You have such a sweet nickname for me, kitten. It makes my heart sing to hear it." Gin went on with his teasing and Grimmjow's face colored red in a horribly unwelcome blush.

"I'll kick your sorry ass!" He roared and lifted his fist to punch the other man but Gin stepped back quickly and the pants slid down Grimmjow's legs. "Shit!" The arrancar grabbed at them frantically. "Tie it properly, you jerk!"

Gin chuckled and rounded him, quickly bringing the garment around his waist again where he finally tied the black belt. "Like this, dear?" He murmured at his ear and Grimmjow grumbled something incoherent but didn't dare to move. If he did, he'd brush against Gin in some way he really didn't need right now. Stupid purring voice in his sensitive ear!

"Well then!" Gin walked back to his own clothes, picking up his coat and pulling it on. "I will probably have to deal with Aizen-han's prying today. Wish me luck?"

"I don't like it that he knows about this." Grimmjow muttered and his expression pulled into a troubled scowl. "I really don't like that. He's gonna use it against either you or me, I just know it."

"He probably will." Gin agreed quietly. "That is something we must expect."

"Just..." Grimmjow hesitated for a moment. "Just take care of yourself, you got that?" He scoffed, grabbing his short white jacket and pulling it on to hide his wrapped-up stump.

Gin smiled at his words and hummed. "Yes, yes." He waved a hand. "If I get myself killed, I won't come crying to you."

Grimmjow looked at him sourly. "...don't even joke about that, idiot." He muttered, grabbing Pantera and sticking it into his belt. "Too damn possible for me to find it funny."

"Aah, really..." Gin walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. You're going to make me feel bad."

"He could try to kill you any damn moment he wished..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth, seething his anger through them. "And I'm fucking powerless against that piece of shit!"

"Quiet." Gin squeezed him closer to himself. "I'm not that easy to kill, Grimmjow. Not even for him. Have some faith in me, will you?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow groaned and shoved at Gin lightly. "Stop making my brain all fuzzy. You smell ridiculously good."

"Sorry about being appealing." Gin lifted his eyebrows and laughed. "I need to go see Aizen now. I want you to stay close to me, as close as possible and as far away from Ulquiorra as you can manage while doing so. I don't want him to get to you just yet. He will have to, eventually, because Aizen ordered him to remove your numbering."

Grimmjow looked uncomfortable at the thought. "Can't... can't you do it instead? I don't want that coldfish bastard touching me." He muttered.

Gin was silent for a moment. "I'd be acting out of line, but..." His lips pulled into a wide smile that showed his teeth stark white. "...is that anything new?"

"...creep." Grimmjow clawed himself out of his hold to hide the taint of pink on his nose. He fussed about with his hair a bit, trying to get it into its usual shape. He didn't realize it himself but he looked like a grooming cat. Gin observed him gladly, especially focused on his hollow hole.

"Ah?" He made a sudden noise of surprised realization. "Did it shrink?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow turned towards him with a confused scowl. "Did what shrink? Oi?"

"Your hole!" Gin walked closer to take a better look at it.

"W-what do you mean with that, hentai!" Grimmjow had definitely misunderstood that and Gin waved his hand urgently.

"No, I mean your hollow hole!" He reached out and touched the edge of it in a light caress. "It definitely shrank."

Grimmjow stared down at it himself then looked back up at Gin. His expression was quite mixed: his eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was turned down in horror. His cheeks first went white as his clothes then suddenly erupted into a brilliant shade of red and he shoved past the man in a desperate hurry.

"Wait-!" Gin called after him but the arrancar wouldn't turn around for the life of him.

Jesus FUCKING CHRIST! Grimmjow's mind screamed the stupidly human curse as he raced off to who-knows-where. His entire body felt like it was on fire with his terrified embarrassment.

His hollow hole was shrinking! That meant that the void of the Heart was being filled up!

Was he turning into a fucking PLUS?!

What did this fucking mean?! He's never heard of anything like that! What would become of him now?! Would he change beyond repair? He didn't feel anything wrong with his body OR his soul but he was panicked that this was a change he couldn't notice himself. He didn't want to change! At all! He didn't want to become a Plus! He would have to return to the Great Flow of Souls or whatever it was called and he did NOT want that! Shit!

"Shit!" He snarled out loud, plopping down to sit on some rock formation out in Hueco Mundo. He pressed his hand against his forehead and groaned. "Shit... shit, shit!"

It was especially worrying because he suspected the shrinking of his hollow hole was due to his closeness with Gin. And if he indeed turned into a Plus, he would be forced to leave the man's side! What could he do? Could he do anything at all?

But to become a goddamn Plus and be sent off by a shinigami? What a ridiculous and humiliating end that would be! He didn't want that at all. He'd rather die in battle if it came down to that, but this was worse than dying. Because to lose himself, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, that thought REALLY terrified him. After all what else would a hollow who rose from amongst thousands of identical Menos, hold more dear than his own individuality?

So he had to do something and soon! The cause of the shrinking was definitely his sudden closeness with Gin. So if being with Gin meant losing himself, he would have to stop it, immediately! Wasn't that right? He would have to because there was no point at all right now! If he was indeed becoming a Plus he wouldn't be able to be with the man anyways! Shit, what a total mess!

He reached up and rubbed the crook of his neck absently, a little tinge of pain burning there. It was unexpected, but Grimmjow had greater problems on his mind right then.

And as he sat there worrying, ignoring the obvious signs of his body, he didn't realize he was doing exactly what he feared Gin would do: defying instinct with thought.

TBC in next chapter


	7. Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters, this story is merely my own interpretation, a work of fun an curiosity.

A/N: Not as long as I hoped it would be. Might be rushed too? Sorry...

Story 7 - Reason

He was baffled by Grimmjow's sudden departure but there was no time to let it really get to him. Gin picked up Shinsou and arranged his expression into his standard creepy smile plus closed eyes look then left Grimmjow's quarters to find Aizen. He was looking forward to meeting the man about as much as a thief looks forward to having his hand cut off.

Besides, his mind was too set on worrying about Grimmjow. Why would he be so shocked about the shrinking of the hole? Did that mean something? He would need to think about this or confront the arrancar himself, but he had a feeling his kitten would be reluctant to discuss the matter with him.

He hesitated in the middle of the corridor suddenly. He wasn't particularly summoned. Why would he need to go and explain? That would seem unnecessarily defensive. He had time to worry about defending them when Aizen actually brought the topic up-

"Gin."

He really wished that tongue could wither and fall out of his mouth. He absolutely despised Aizen's smooth, taunting tone of voice. Especially when it said his name like that. It was always a slick, uncomfortable feeling.

Yet, when he turned around, his expression could have been jovial if it wasn't for the far too sharp shape of his lips.

"Aizen-han!" He exclaimed. "Were you looking for me?" He had his pale hands tucked into the sleeves of his coat. He felt Aizen's measuring gaze on him, watching him whole as though expecting him to strike out any second. He knew the man was looking for but a single change in demeanor, yet there wasn't a single twitch in Gin. His posture was light, his voice easy-going with a hint of sly ridicule in the tone, as always.

"I hear you've found a pet amongst my arrancar, Gin." Aizen smiled. Gin knew the man hated it that he couldn't look him in the eyes. He took some sick pleasure from it too, himself. "I am glad you're enjoying yourself... but I'm also hoping you're not going to be distracted."

There were always threats underlying every one of his warnings. It was getting boring; Aizen was kind of predictable in the sense that he really liked to softly remind people of the fact that he could ruin them and so and so. It didn't work because Gin knew he would say something like that.

"Your doubt wounds me." He said without any other emotion save for a bit of ambiguous amusement in his tone of voice. "Honestly though, he's great." He boasted nonchalantly. "You should give him a try too."

Silence met him for a second.

"Maybe I will." Aizen replied eventually, the jest too stiff to sound as hearty as intended.

Gin smiled a little wider and simply walked away. Right into the pride, eh? Aizen was such a narcissist, he would only ever get it up for his reflection - if he could, that is. Gin has known him long enough to be certain he was simply incapable of it.

Still. To make that offer took a lot of effort on his part. After all, he absolutely hated the idea of having to share Grimmjow with someone. But if Aizen found out how serious he was about the Sexta, they would both be in trouble. For now, he needed to cover everything up as well as he could.

Now where could the kitten be?

Gin returned to Grimmjow's quarters but he couldn't find the man there. He sighed and sat down on the trashed-up bed. What a strange and wonderful night it had been. He couldn't believe what lust was capable of. He has never felt more animalistic in his entire life, not even when killing. It was so pure with how raw it was... and all the pleasure, consuming them both, maddening them to the point where all they could do was groan and hold onto each other. He didn't think they would or could ever stop.

And now he was stuck. There was no way he could just turn around and deny this, Grimmjow was right. To claim the man hadn't been his intention, but it surely was his desire. Why else would he have sought him out himself, really? Grimmjow was entirely right, it was pointless to fight this instinct with intellect at this point.

He wanted to mark Grimmjow.

That was certain and he wondered if he felt any sort of guilt over the lust. Maybe. But he was an expert at ignoring emotions like that. After all, Grimmjow wanted him to mark him, too. And he wanted it now. He was good for giving the man time to realize who he was tying his soul to.

Or so it seemed, but was it really that? Who knew if in fact he was enjoying the moment while it lasted, the dragging out of their mutual desire, some sadistic little pleasure taken in the fact that Grimmjow had what he coveted so close, so very-very close yet Gin was not giving it to him. That sweet, desperate expression he had when begging him to mark him.

Gin groaned quietly, tilting his head back as he remembered that face, stricken with anxious yearning and immeasurable loneliness. To devour, to be devoured... if they went on with such lust juggled between them, they would end up tearing each other apart sometime. He could hardly wait.

But he really needed to find him now.

Grimmjow picked up his head when he heard someone approach him. He rose from the piece of rock he had been moping on and turned around. It was Nnoitra, alone for once. What the hell could he want of all people? They rarely spoke except for picking on each other.

"Yo, Sexta..." The Fifth Espada sneered as he rested his foot on the rock, leaning with his elbow onto his knee. "I hear you're doin' well. Eh?"

"Don't care what you heard." Grimmjow growled, his glare immediate. Fuck, the bastard would definitely try to provoke him. He should have expected this.

"So, how's it, being a pet? Did that Ichimaru treat ya well, neko?" Nnoitra stalked closer to him but Grimmjow stood his ground, guard raised. Yet the Cinco did nothing more than sniff him. The small hairs on Grimmjow's back stood up in obvious irritation. He was so close to offing the damned mantis-freak! "So it was true. You reek of him, Grimmjow. Don't see a mark on you, though. You really are a cat, huh? Say, would you bend for me too?"

"Say one more word and I'll kill you!" Grimmjow snarled, hand on the hilt of his sword. Nnoitra leaned back and sneered, staring him down.

"Try, neko." He sniggered, showing off his horrid teeth. The way he was looking at Grimmjow made him want to rip the man to shreds. But he made no move to and Nnoitra saw that his attempts were futile. He didn't leave without a final stab, though. "And don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't touch used goods. See ya!" With that he turned and stalked off.

Grimmjow stared after him, mouth turned down in anger. Nnoitra was provoking him, obviously. He knew that rationally, yet it was so god damn difficult to hold himself back from jumping at him and trying to slash his head off. He had to forcibly remind himself he didn't have one of his arms and that he has lost a good chunk of his strength. Shit.

"There you are." Gin spoke up beside him suddenly and Grimmjow almost jumped at that. He scoffed a little as he turned to glare at him.

"You were looking for me?" He asked, posture remaining defensive. His mind lit up red in panic that he needed to get away while his body burned undeniably for the man.

"Actually, yes." Gin lifted an eyebrow carefully. Grimmjow's expression didn't promise anything good. "What's the matter now? Did Nnoitra pick on you?"

"It's nothing that concerns you." Grimmjow growled, stepping back when Gin moved towards him. He saw the man pause then advance more forcibly so he continued to back away. "Stop that!"

"You stop that!" Gin eventually caught his upper arm. Grimmjow shivered. His touch was strange and cold and he was terrified of how bad it could affect him. He threw a panicked glance down towards his stomach and Gin had seen that. "Is that it? Is that what upsets you? Grimmjow!"

"Shut up! As if you knew what that means! The hole's shrinking!" Grimmjow fought against his grip, wishing he had another hand to claw at the man's arm. He twisted in his hold and growled loudly, obviously distressed. "Let me go! I'm turning into a fucking PLUS and it's your fault! You sadistic asshole, just let me go!"

"Grimmjow!" Gin raised his voice to catch his attention. The silly cat was pushing himself into a panicked frenzy! "There's no such thing as turning into a Plus. Your hollow hole probably only shrunk because the void of the Heart is being filled up..."

Grimmjow's cheeks flared up red at Gin's choice of words. "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" He roared, finally yanking his arm free and stumbling back from the man. "You drive me crazy! Stop coming after me! I don't want to see you!"

"Is that your instinct, Grimmjow?" Gin asked quietly. He rounded the man quickly and caught him into his arms, reminiscent of that time in Grimmjow's room. He bent his head and pressed his mouth to the man's throat. His kiss was slow and wet, like the questing slithers of a snake. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and trembled in his hold, hissing quietly, still defiant. His neck, where he desired the Bite, was burning.

"Or is that your rationality panicking?" Gin dipped his head further and finally touched his thin, cool lips to that spot. Grimmjow stiffened in his hold and his breathing hitched into short, anxious pants. Gin took his time, his sweet sadistic time in slipping his tongue out and stroking it against the man's heated skin. "Are you feeling you don't want me near...? Or are you thinking so?"

"Shit..." Was all Grimmjow could grind out through his teeth, groaning desperately. "You... I'll kill you..." He hissed eventually, without any conviction. His body was shaking with lust.

"You're doing exactly what you feared I would do." Gin warned, grazing his teeth on the spot. Grimmjow's voice lifted into a high whine before he forced it back down into a resisting growl.

"This is different...! Shit... Die... die, you sadistic ass...!" He dug his sharp nails into Gin's hand on him and scratched desperately, very near drawing blood. Gin only chuckled. Chuckled and chuckled, and Grimmjow realized too late that the tables have turned and while Gin had been unwilling at first, this time he became the predator. He slumped in his hold, flinching as he felt Gin's tongue dance in the crook of his neck again. "Fuck..."

"You've made me covet you, Grimmjow." Gin reminded him in a whisper. His voice hissed yet purred, a terrible mix of frightening and attractive. "You could have let me walk away last night, but you held me fast so I don't see why you are so surprised to find I am doing the same right now. I will not let you get away from me, no matter what excuse or real reason you find. Until your instinct screams obvious you desire me, I will listen to mine howling to pursue you..."

"Die..." Grimmjow melted further at those words, leaning back into his lover's arms helplessly. His reason defeated by the unspeakable lust in him, he turned his head and struggled to find Gin's mouth for a devastating kiss. The man was glad to press into it, let their tongues meet and tangle and he shrugged off his long coat before lowering Grimmjow onto the soft white fabric, easing himself on top of him carefully.

Their bodies tightly pressed they lay rocking against each other with their lips melting together in countless kisses. The silence of Hueco Mundo enveloped them, shielded them even as Gin turned his yearning lover onto his stomach and scooted down his slowly shivering body to kiss and nip at the tattoo on his back.

"Gin..." At the first kiss there, Grimmjow lifted his head from his arm and glanced back over his shoulder anxiously. With the second, he pressed his forehead against his forearm again and groaned loudly. "Do it..." He hissed out, squeezing his eyes shut. "Do it now. If it has to be done, it can only be you."

"It'll hurt. Bear with it." Gin dropped a hot kiss to the small of his back before lifting his hand and digging his nails into Grimmjow's tanned skin. His gaze softened as he watched the man, worried for him though pain was all too familiar to the both of them.

"Shut up. Hurry." Grimmjow growled out as he forced himself to relax, despite how bad he loathed the idea of what was to come. His howl was inevitable as Gin dragged his hand down in a powerful scratch...

TBC in next chapter


	8. Luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters, this story is merely my own interpretation, a work of fun an curiosity.

A/N: In this chapter, I give teensy salutations to my newfound adoration of GinStarrk.

Story 8 - Luck

Blood soaked his fingertips. The blood of his lover, fresh and hot, seducing him with its metallic, salty scent. Gin brought his fingers to his thin lips and curled his tongue around the tips in a slow, patient lick as though he wanted to savor every drop that touched his tastebuds. "Hmm..." He smiled, his left hand on Grimmjow's back, caressing his bare skin a soothing manner. "You seem a bit worn out." He murmured teasingly to contradict his actions. "Did it hurt that bad?"

"Shut up, you bastard..." Grimmjow wheezed into his lower arm desperately. His tattoo gone, his entire back was burning with pain. It should have been something he was familiar with but he hadn't known that the pain of removing one's tattoo was this overwhelming. He squeezed his blue eyes closed with a quiet grunt of wavering resistance. "...you were enjoying this, you shithead..." He hissed out accusingly.

"My, my... are you certain?" Gin hummed, bending down to press his tongue against the fresh ripped wound on his back. He chuckled as he felt Grimmjow tense beneath the stinging touch. "As I've said before, aren't you a sensitive one...?"

"Fuck...ngh..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth, trying in vain to kick out with his legs, fight the silver-haired man off of himself. What was he doing?! "You reek of arousal... you really did get off on this, didn't you...?" He tried to taunt but it hardly worked when his voice was straining on heaving breath. He shivered desperately.

"Is that a problem?" Gin smiled against the wound on his back, thin lips smeared red. His clean hand ghosted Grimmjow's firm ass just beneath him. "You're the one getting off on me getting off on this."

"What?! No way! You sick jerk!" Grimmjow struggled, grinding his teeth on the pain searing through his back as he finally fought his way to turn around. He was seething as he glared at Gin's face. "Who's horny for your sadistic ways, huh?! I'm not even hard!" He grabbed the man's bloodied hand and yanked it to the front of his trousers to sort of prove his words. "SHIT!" He ended up roaring.

Gin laughed quietly as his fingers curled around his length in the loose hakama trousers. "I got you again, didn't I, panther-san?" He teased, bending down to press his lips to the skin right beneath Grimmjow's hollow hole. The arrancar writhed under the torture, clawing at his hand where it was gripping him like a vice.

"Shit, shit, shit! Fuck you! I'm not your toy! Let me... uhnnn..." He tilted his head back when the stroke and Gin's teeth came. "...lemme go... shit..." He whispered, breath quickly hitching as Gin sucked little red marks into his skin just over the edge of his pants. The hand on his length slid up and down in tortuous, caressing strokes.

"Mmm... why would I? You said so yourself, I'm getting off on this..." Gin trailed his tongue along his skin in a teasing tickle. Grimmjow stiffened beneath the touch and his hips jerked. "Well then... will you stop me from having you?"

"I..." Grimmjow ground his teeth hard, staring down at him with an angry scowl that was threatening to screw up into bliss at the ministrations of Gin's tongue. "I got no power to and ya fucking KNOW that!" He snarled, kicking out roughly, twisting and turning beneath him.

"Tch..." Gin twitched as one of the kicks caught him in the jaw. "...Grimmjow." He murmured his name and the arrancar kicked again, bristling. Gin caught his leg this time and held him fast. "Grimmjow."

"SHUT UP! Stop saying my name! You... you bastard! You're turning out to be like Aizen!" Grimmjow yelled, struggling to get loose from his hold. The damned snake was just too strong!

"Am I?" Gin finally opened his eyes to lock gazes with him. "Because I'm teasing you? What are you thinking of, hm?"

Grimmjow's glare faltered though the scowl remained on his forehead and his lips were still pulled into a snarl. He couldn't deny how scarily attracted he was to those eyes. "You get off on the taste of my blood... and seeing me in pain... you're being all 'Will you stop me from having you?' and shit... what should I be thinking, huh, you bastard?!"

"Really." Gin rose to sit with a sigh and he glanced at him sideways. "Your blood beckons me to mark you. Naturally, I like the scent and taste. You lying beneath me on your stomach of course arouses me... not to mention how you wheeze and pant in the aftermath of the pain. But did you honestly think I was about to rape you?" He sighed and smiled, smiled always, even now when he was... Grimmjow had no idea what that was. Angry? No. He was too soft for that. Sad? No. He was too sharp for that. Then what... he couldn't read him at all! Not even with his eyes open!

"You silly cat!" Gin reached out and touched the remnant of his mask. The touch had quickly become familiar and Grimmjow leaned into it with a soft growl. "Your skin prickled when you said I was getting off on this. It may not have been arousal, but you were excited. Don't go accusing me when you want to see the worst of my worst."

Grimmjow flinched back from the touch suddenly and scooted back on the coat he was lying on. Gin's voice had been low and terrifying. He felt strange dread creep up his back, like he had crossed some line he shouldn't have even gone close to. "Shit... no... I didn't..."

"How bad could I be? Could I be violent?" Gin shifted slow, like a cobra roused from slumber, and crawled over the cowering arrancar. "Could I become a monster? Could I hurt you to the point of you wishing you'd be dead instead? Could I truly, completely rip you apart?" His thin lips dropped to Grimmjow's forehead in a forgiving kiss. "You don't want to know, believe me."

Grimmjow tilted his face away and didn't respond. He was unwilling to admit he had wondered all those questions, that he had indulged in the thought of making Gin show just how bad he could be. Why would he want to know all that anyways? Gin's kisses continued down his temple, over the side of his face, trailing menacing towards his mouth. The more those thin, cold lips touched his skin the more he felt it burn and prickle. His tongue ached. His mouth tingled in excitement and he knew he wanted the snake's kiss.

He was so greedy when it came to Gin. He wanted everything the man could give him. His body, his heart, his soul, he wanted to devour them all, raw and gorgeous. And he wanted to be devoured, thoroughly and carnally until they both writhed in agony in each others' teeth. He wanted to be marked. Now.

He gave in with a soft growl, lifting his chin somewhat to reach better, his eyes falling shut and his mouth pressing viciously against the silver-haired man's. Gin eased himself on top of him and when Grimmjow's arm finally came around his shoulders, yanking him close, those hips arching right up against him, he groaned quietly and dragged both of them into lust...

* * *

They lay melted into each other for a long while under the black sky of Hueco Mundo. Gin's kisses never ceased and Grimmjow reveled in the smooth soft touches. He buried his fingers in the man's silky, silver hair and sighed, letting his eyes close peacefully. Seconds slipped by carefully in silence. Suddenly, a small snort escaped him and Gin picked up his head curiously.

"What's so funny, panther-san?" He teased with the new nickname and Grimmjow grumbled at it a little as expected of him (though he did like it actually). The arrancar remained stubbornly silent, the mess of their sex drying on his stomach and between his legs. He was full of Gin's essence and thinking of it made him smug, feeling it made him want to squirm and feel it even better. Gin nudged him with the tip of his sharp nose and coaxed softly. "Come now, won't you tell?"

"...I was so horny." Grimmjow snickered out eventually with a wild grin spreading on his face. "You get me so damn horny. I love it."

Gin blinked down at him in surprise before laughing quietly. He was so straightforward! "My, it seems you're a bit of a nymphomaniac?" It wasn't that much of a surprise. Grimmjow was such a sensual creature. Of course. He was a panther. Weren't panthers the embodiment of lust in certain pieces of poetry? He couldn't recall a single one of them in this state though. He would rather marvel at his kitten's naked body instead.

"Huh? Whassat?" Grimmjow cracked a pretty blue eye open, scowling at Gin in confusion. He hated long words like that but the bastard kept using them!

"Hmm, someone who likes to have a juicy cock in his butt." Gin teased with a large, discomforting smile, his eyes glinting.

Grimmjow's cheeks, just beginning to cool down, erupted red again. "Wh-Who says yours is-?! You're so fucking dirty!" He snarled incredulously. How could he say something like that, especially while pulling that face!

"You were the one saying you were horny. I went with the flow." Gin chuckled, reaching out to push a slim finger past Grimmjow's downturned lips (he was about to roar 'That was going too far!'). He sighed as he felt the man curl his tongue around it, tasting his skin leisurely. "...mm. So I'm not the only one with the raging lust..."

Grimmjow moaned quietly when the finger was dragged out of his mouth, trailing spit down his chin and the length of his throat. The touch ignited the embers all over again and he shivered. "Heh..." He tried sounding smug with that noise, but the way Gin was looking at him... He couldn't quite put his finger on what the gaze told him, but... just, those eyes. "Hell no. You..." He hesitated. Should he say...? He searched his lover's face for some form of reassurance but Gin's expression was enigmatic as always.

Yet Grimmjow felt the tension building in him, almost smelled it. He lifted himself carefully and testily rubbed his nose against his lover's. Their breaths mingled hotly and his eyelids dropped quickly, his blue eyes beckoning and soft. He heard Grin's breath hitch almost immediately in response and it filled him with heat, aching, terrible heat. "...you make me wanna have you inside all the time..." He muttered, planting a small, teasing kiss on Gin's mouth. He was going to stop there, but the moment swept him away. He felt sweat roll down his temple. He heard Gin's heart pound as his pulse raced anxious with desire. He sighed and his whisper came sweeter, seductive and powerful. "You make me so damn horny, all I can think of is..." He was panting. His eyes closed and his expression appeared painful, but it was all just his arousal making his face twist impatiently. He was shuddering, their lips kept touching as he spoke and he felt his spine burn with the amazing need. "...is having you fuck me till I scream..."

"Grimmjow..." Gin's voice came strained, hoarse and devastating as he caught that wonderful, dirty mouth into a searing kiss. He pinned him all over again and Grimmjow welcomed him inside with a lustful, dripping groan, his nails cutting into his back in desperation.

When Gin settled inside him, they took a moment to just stare at each other in the throes of their passion. They were both messy, sweaty and breathless already but their eyes were on fresh fire. Grimmjow's mouth twitched with a soft grunt, he pressed his nails tighter into Gin's back and bucked, squeezing his thighs against the man's hips demandingly. He felt Gin shudder, heard him groan. Felt him grab his hips and hoist them up high as he rose to his knees and Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut expectantly. Gin was going to kill him with all the pleasure someday.

But God, it felt so good.

From there on it was difficult to stop. It seemed like Grimmjow wouldn't ever have enough and when he was finally cooling down it was Gin who kept the flame of excitement dancing. Eventually, they had to tear away from each other though. Gin actually had some duties to tend to and the arrancar himself returned to his rooms.

* * *

Even as Grimmjow approached his chambers, his nose picked up a scent that was familiar, but not entirely welcome. He entered cautiously, pushing the door open with his shoulder, hand on the hilt of his sword. He sighed as he caught sight of just what he was expecting. He walked over to his comfy bed and kicked the lump on it. "Oi. Primera."

"Ugh..." Starrk groaned as he slowly uncurled himself and turned to his back, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. Grimmjow wanted to roll his eyes at his theatrics. He wasn't sleeping at all, his breathing gave him away. "You could be nicer..." Starrk mumbled, sitting up with great effort. He should have been a sloth instead of a wolf, Grimmjow thought.

"You're the one coming uninvited into my quarters." Grimmjow scoffed. Well it wasn't like this was the first occasion though. "Get off my bed. Oi."

"Fine, fine..." Starrk climbed off of the bed and trotted over to the couch in the room, plopping down on it obnoxiously. Grimmjow shot him a glare before he got onto his bed and occupied it again. He pressed his nose into the pillows and huffed sulkily. Damn it. The scent of their sex with Gin was completely ruined now! Well, some of it was still lingering in the air, which he enjoyed very much. "...Lilynette not letting ya sleep again?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Mmrr..." Starrk made a noise that was probably a positive answer.

"At least she gives a damn about you, hey." Grimmjow scooted to sit up again, propping himself up on some soft pillows. Hn, comfortable. It felt nice for his aching back. But Gin's stroking felt a lot, lot better in the end.

"Still too loud." Starrk opposed quietly. "...hey."

"Hm?" Grimmjow tugged absently on the sheets. Heh. They left the bed all trashed up. He liked that. And now Gin's coat was ruined too and-

"It smells good here."

Grimmjow picked his head up at that and he felt his guts churn ugly. Starrk had never mentioned that before and never looked at him any weird way so he can only mean Gin's scent. "What did you just say, bastard?" He asked in a dangerous growl, a warning tone.

"I didn't want to remind you of this, but you're not the Sexta anymore. I don't really like that tone." There was no real animosity or threat in Starrk's voice. He sounded just as uncaring and lazy as always. "And you heard me. It smells good in here."

Grimmjow was still growling under his breath, glaring over at the lounging wolf. He waited, tendons sprung tight, back stiff, for him to elaborate.

"Ichimaru's not a bad choice." Starrk said eventually. "I'd have gone for him too... probably... if I wasn't so lazy." He added and Grimmjow's growling came louder, a lot louder. "Eh... Stuff like that is too complicated for me." He moved to stand again, sticking his hands back into his pockets. "You just be careful with that." He looked at Grimmjow and they locked gazes.

Finally, the panther stopped growling. The wolf looked terribly lonely somehow. As Starrk left, he snuggled down into his pillows lazily and wondered how really shitty it must have been to feel so completely alone. Even with Lilynette beside him, that wolf never looked happy for one second. Was it because he was missing something entirely different? Maybe the closeness of someone like Gin? Starrk was probably the most honorable of all of them - he would not go after Gin, he was certain, despite all his growling - but what if someone else saw the appeal and tried stealing Gin from him? And he was near powerless right now.

He growled and smacked his fist against his pillow angrily. Gin belonged to him! To him! All of him! Even his scent! He didn't want others grabbing onto him at all! The very thought made him sick to the stomach with jealousy and so blindly angry he felt like exploding with it.

But Starrk had looked terrible just now. The phrase 'kicked dog' was an understatement, however cruelly punny. Did he actually have his eyes on Gin for longer than him? Why the hell did he not make a move then? If you wanted something, why not just reach out and try to get it? That stupid wolf. Now he was feeling... what? Guilt? That was ridiculous. Sympathy? More like it, though he wasn't sure. What he was certain of was... that he was damned lucky to have caught Gin's attention.

TBC in next chapter


	9. Healing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters, this story is merely my own interpretation, a work of fun an curiosity.

**Warnings:** Some gross stuff?

A/N: This chapter contains unreasonable amount of fluff. I wrote it while feeling unfabulous to cheer mahself up. Besides... damn. I love these two being sweet together. :\

Story 9 - Healing

His peaceful - lazy - napping sadly didn't go undisturbed for too long. Grimmjow snapped his eyes open and grabbed the chalkwhite hand when it reached to touch his back. He shoved it away from himself with a vicious snarl and rolled onto his backside sitting, moving so the fresh wound on his back was the farthest away from the other man.

"Ulquiorra..." He seethed the name, trying to glare the shorter man down though he was looking up at him now and not to mention, was considerably weaker. But that didn't make him cower like a wimp. "Get out of my room. NOW."

"Your tattoo is gone." Ulquiorra murmured in that emotionless tone that Grimmjow despised so much. How could an arrancar - a creature of instinct - sound like he had no care for anything in the entire world. He couldn't fathom it himself. He was sure it was all just a second skin on Ulquiorra, a mask that happened to be pretty damn good at hiding the other's true nature. "I had been tasked with removing it. Had Ichimaru done it?"

"What does it matter who did it?!" Grimmjow hissed out. He was not entirely confident that he could drive Ulquiorra off. But what could he do? He wasn't sure if the Cuatro had orders to kill him for going against Aizen's wishes... but then again, it wasn't him, it was Gin who removed his tattoo... maybe he could get away with it. Shit, this was a mess.

"It was my privilege to do it." Ulquiorra reached out and clasped his upper arm with a steely grip, pressing him down onto the bed. Grimmjow naturally struggled against the hold on him, his spine prickling uncomfortably when he was forced into that position. He instinctively hated it and pressed his thighs tightly together. "You had Ichimaru remove it so I wouldn't come close to you. Why would you drop your guard after it happened?"

That was true though and it was stupid of him, but he had sort of forgotten all about Ulquiorra after those amazing hours with Gin out in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Look at you running your mouth like that." Grimmjow kicked out, grunting as he struggled to get loose from the Espada's grip, but the stoic man wouldn't budge. "Shit, leggo, fucker!" He snarled, twisting roughly on the bed... until Ulquiorra slipped his fingers into his hollow hole with a measured stroke. He immediately went still, snapping his eyes down to that menacing hand, eyebrows pulled together in anxiety. His body shivered in disgust at the touch at once. "Kh..."

"It shrunk." Ulquiorra curled his fingers and scraped his nails along the sensitive insides.

"SHIT!" Grimmjow howled out in pain, head tossing back helplessly, his body stiffening beneath the other. The scratches continued, slow and merciless and Grimmjow had no idea how to make him stop. God, it HURT. "Fuck you, FUCK you!"

"That's disgusting, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra murmured though he simply sounded apathetic as always. He went on with scraping an aching, bloody mess inside the other's hollow hole. "It's one thing to indulge in lust, but to fall in-"

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow finally brought his knee up and smashed it into his stomach in a desperate move. He wheezed, face pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat from the agony that came in sharp, stinging waves and then a hard burn through his entire body, tingling off like little pricks of needles in his fingertips. He shuddered, groaning low and turning his head away. It hurt... he was bleeding and felt sick to the stomach with the pain and how Ulquiorra's touch repulsed him, however strange that sounded. "Shut up, let go... fucking bastard... don't touch me..."

Ulquiorra wasn't quite moved by the kick. He looked at him with those cold, green eyes and pulled his hand slowly from the hole. "He didn't mark you. And he never will. Don't you think it would be foolish of him to bind his soul to a hollow? He is a Shinigami. Your mortal enemy, Grimmjow. There is no future for you two. No future whatsoever." He lifted his slim, white hand to his lips. Blood smeared on his fingertips and Grimmjow hissed when he watched him open his mouth. His hand shot out, trembling and weak, grabbing that wrist.

"Don't you dare..." He growled through pants of pain and some strange fear he was struggling to ignore. "Don't you fucking DARE, you piece of shit."

"And why not?" Ulquiorra sized him up with his eyes. Grimmjow felt it and hated every second spent under that seemingly empty gaze. "Because you belong to him? How stupid, Grimmjow. As I said, he did not mark-"

"Ikorose."

"Gh!"

Grimmjow snapped his gaze to, and was was left staring at, the blade pierced into his pillow just inches beside his head. He blinked at it once the silence was broken by that wet little cough, coming from Ulquiorra. He slowly turned his head, following the blade of the sword, right up to where it was stuck through the arrancar's open mouth and lifted hand, the pierced wounds dripping blood down his chin and wrist, onto Grimmjow's fingers still clasping it, in a painful, crimson mess.

Gin stood behind the man with his white coat - another once since it was clean - barely finishing its flutter from the intense speed of his shunpo. His eyes were open, cold and blue and terrifying. "...I really didn't think you would ignore my warning, Cuatro-kun." He whispered through his thin lips in a hiss. "It's not like I wanted to do this, you know...?" He retracted his sword a bit from the pillow and lifted it slowly, with Ulquiorra dangling from it like a piece of grotesque marshmallow from a stick. "But didn't Aizen-han also say to try and refrain from antagonizing each other? Hmm..."

"Ha- kh! A-" Ulquiorra twitched and jerked as he hung from the sharp steel, coughing blood past his pierced mouth. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered in obvious pain as Gin raised his sword higher, his sleeve slipping back to show the tendons and muscles straining gorgeous strong on his pale forearm.

Ulquiorra slid down along the blade and came to an awkward kneeling position when the handguard hit the back of his head. His free hand lifted quivering to touch the flat side of the blade with cold fingertips and struggling for breath, he realized he had no means of escape. He was caught, the little bat, between the snake's fangs.

"G...Gin..." Was all that came through Grimmjow's tight throat as he watched, mesmerised, the merciless torture of his assailant. He stared on as Gin carried - dragged - Ulquiorra's bleeding form along the floor and dumped him outside his chambers like he was nothing but, ironically enough, trash.

Gin came back to his side soon enough, sheathing his sword. He seated himself beside the arrancar on his bed and reached out to brush his fingers along the edges of his violated hollow hole. His touch was cold and strange and Grimmjow couldn't help the instinctive jerk back from it. He was still aching, after all.

"I'm sorry." Gin said quietly as he drew his hand back and rested it on his lap.

Grimmjow reached out to clasp his rough fingers onto the man's long, pale digits, squeezing a little too weakly for his own liking. "Not your fault." He grumbled. "I let my guard down."

"That is no excuse for why I didn't take care of you." Gin pushed his hand away gently. "I left you at his mercy-"

"I said it ain't your fault!" Grimmjow snapped, grabbing onto his hand fiercely. He groped it with some awkward sense of desperation, his voice dropping from his snarl. "But it sure as hell gonna be your fault if you leave me alone now. Stay, you bastard. Stay and make it better."

Gin hesitated, watching his lover through his lashes. Even when all wrapped up in gauze, bleeding and missing an arm, Grimmjow was gorgeous. He was drawn to him, helplessly so, instinct beginning to overpower his will far too easily.

He bent down and kissed him. His lips were thin and cool, not the most comforting touch, but Grimmjow responded eagerly, receiving his kisses quietly. He moved carefully and eased himself on the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around his form to pull him into a soft embrace. Grimmjow shifted to tangle their legs together and they lay in silence, only their kisses communicating through tongue and lips, and no teeth at all because the moment didn't allow for it. Savagery was out of question.

They didn't move from the bed for long, lingering moments of strange delicacy. It was mostly Gin who wouldn't let Grimmjow out of his arms and the arrancar yielded to his hold. Breathing soft against each other's faces, their lips still met from time to time.

"He hurt you..." Gin said eventually, his voice strained on guilt. "I should have-"

"Gin." Grimmjow huffed out his name. His blue eyes were oddly warm and soft. "Quiet. Don't speak. Especially not stupid shit." But his mouth was still rough when talking. Gin smiled.

"My bad. Of course someone as prideful as you wouldn't like to be protected." He hummed, halfway teasingly.

"That too." Grimmjow eyed his mouth for a second before pecking a kiss to it. He really liked kissing Gin. He wasn't sure exactly what sort of feeling he got from it because it was a mix of anxiety, serenity and heat, but it was definitely something he enjoyed. "But just stop sulking about it, really. We're not glued together, you couldn't have known in advance so just be glad. You prevented him from going further."

"I would have gone mad if I didn't. I can't stand the thought of him wanting you." Gin whispered in an urgent, shuddering tone as he caught Grimmjow's mouth in a torrent of kisses, worried passion poured into every hurried nip of his lips, the long fiery licks of his tongue. The wet noises echoed between them quietly and Grimmjow soon felt himself grow dizzy with the sensation. His mouth began pleasantly aching, his tongue felt heavy and his lips tingled hotly. He was thoroughly breathless by the time Gin pulled back.

"Shit, don't stop." He muttered, pushing his hand into Gin's silver hair to tug him closer again. Their mouths melted into each other in a slippery mess and minutes seemed to slip through their fingers tightly gripping onto the other's body. The room around them was silent and reverent, no one dared disturb them.

Their vicious passion carefully quieted down into small, damp caresses across their faces. Grimmjow dropped a final kiss to Gin's chin before shifting on the bed to bury his face into the crook of his neck.

"Gin, I-"

"Don't say anything." Gin whispered, closing his eyes as he returned his lover's awkward cuddle. They fit together so well, meshing perfectly even while wearing clothes. It was wonderful. "You don't need to."

Grimmjow remained silent then, hand resting on Gin's back, so he rubbed his thumb along his spine. He wondered why neither of them felt truly aroused, despite all the kissing they did in the past hour. He loved Gin's kisses and they made him feel amazing, so why did he not get all frisky this time?

"Thinking too much again, panther-san?" Gin asked after a second, moving to drop a kiss to his ear. "Hmm? What's on your mind?"

Gin's voice was so gentle right now. A delicious hum to his sensitive ears. Grimmjow made a relaxed purr in response before answering. "Nah. Just nonsense. And you?"

"Me? I'm just wondering how gorgeous you are." Gin said very earnestly, earning himself a pinch to the back. "Itt-tete..."

"Don't tease me already." Grimmjow muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm totally trashed up."

"Hm, can't say I wouldn't like to erase your injuries, but..." Gin shrugged a shoulder lightly. "I still think you're maddening."

"You're kinda good looking too." Grimmjow mumbled back, clumsily attempting to compliment the man in return. He wasn't sure how to put it into words that looking at Gin made him want to buff up against him and cling. It sounded ridiculously stupid to say just that. But it was true, he did think his lover was amazingly handsome. Especially those eyes of his.

"My, thank you." Gin chuckled and nuzzled his nose into his messy, blue hair. He didn't mind his lover's awkwardness. If anything, it only made the arrancar even more attractive. Gin was so tired of all the so-called 'perfection'. So tired of Aizen.

Grimmjow huffed quietly, face still hidden in the curve of Gin's neck. He liked burying it there because it was warm and he could sniff at him whenever he wanted. He liked doing that because Gin's scent did amazing things to him. It made him feel nervous, giddy, aroused and terribly attached at once. It was like a powerful magnet that he was helpless to resist.

"Are you sniffling me, kitten?" Gin blinked in surprise before laughing quietly. How charming could this man be? "That's adorable!"

"Shut up..." Grimmjow mumbled in embarrassment, clawing down his back as a form of playful punishment. "I like it. You can't argue with that."

"That's quite true." Gin agreed, hissing a little at the scratching to his back. It was vicious, despite being through his clothes. "Hm? I'm wondering..."

"Yeah?" Grimmjow picked up his head, still a little pink across his nose, but it wasn't too noticeable so he didn't mind showing his face. "Whassit?"

"What do you look like in your released state?" Gin asked, reaching up to rub his thumb behind Grimmjow's ear in an affectionate gesture, earning himself a happy purr from the panther.

"I'll show ya sometime." Grimmjow mumbled. He sniffed and was definitely not pouting. Well in his case, it was more of a mix between a scowl and a pout, menacingly adorable. "Maybe when you finally mark me." He huffed out defiantly.

"Ah." Gin chuckled at the ultimatum he received and at the endearing expression on Grimmjow's face. "I see. Fair enough."

"Hn." Grimmjow pushed him onto his back and clambered atop him, spreading himself out so his head rested on Gin's shoulder. "Now shaddap and be a good pillow."

"Oh?" Gin blinked at their new position before running his fingers through the other's messy, blue hair. It was soft to the touch and a very attractive colour. Grimmjow was really an art of nature. "Aren't I too bony to be a pillow?"

"Idiot." Grimmjow scoffed. Gin may have appeared bony, but he was lean and toned and just... very nice to cuddle. "You're comfy enough. And I need to sleep to heal." He nestled himself properly then breathed in deep, letting it out in a tired puff. "Stay with me."

"Hmm." Gin continued caressing his hair in slow pets. The man's weight on him didn't disturb him at all. Besides, he figured he deserved some shut-eye too after all the... excitements of the day. "There's no way I'll leave." He murmured, closing his eyes fully to follow his quietly snoozing lover off to dreamland.

TBC in nect chapter


	10. Replacement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters, this story is merely my own interpretation, a work of fun and curiosity.

**Warnings:** Implied GinGrimm smut? Twice.

A/N: *crawls out from her grave* Hnng...? *shields eyes from sunlight* Is... is there anyone out there... still?  
Seriously though, sorry, SO SORRY for the giant wait! I had a violent writer's block, a minor identity crisis and a breakup to deal with. Murr.

Story 10 - Replacement

By the time he woke, they have shifted their positions. Both on their sides, Gin was spooning him softly from behind, snoozing into his messy, blue hair. Grimmjow yawned delightedly, shifting his hips about a little until he got comfortable again in the other man's hold. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, feeling lazy and unwilling to get up just yet. That was just fine, wasn't it? Nothing much was happening right now anyways. It was a time of boring peace, but Grimmjow felt more content than he ever remembered being. It wasn't all that bad to take some time off from being a vicious monster, especially if it meant getting snuggled by that handsome bastard behind him. Heheh.

He felt Gin move behind him, press closer to his shifting hips and he grinned lightly. Sensitive, was he? He considered teasing the man, but his little idea was ruined the very next second.

"Mmm... I see you're up." Gin whispered into his hair. Grimmjow wanted to huff that he couldn't even pick on him for his sharp senses, but didn't dwell on it too long in the end. Gin was nuzzling him now, after all, and it felt really good.

"Yeah. I think I slept enough." He responded, voice a rough drawl from sleep. He pressed his face into the pillows and tensed his back muscles lightly before slumping again. A little stiff, but he could live with that. Especially if he got more Gin-nuzzles in return for the aches he endured. Hm, he deserved all that spoiling, he thought.

"You did?" Gin sounded considerably more awake than himself despite having his face buried in the crook of his neck, Grimmjow noted sulkily. How could one sound so aware and collected just after waking? Unfair. But the stroking to his hipbone felt very nice, so he didn't mention it.

"I think." He stifled a yawn to try and pretend he was just as much of a morning person and it failed miserably. Hmm, he still felt like sleeping some more in the end. Sleep was one of the nicest things to do... and now he sounded like Starrk so he needed to get his act together. He reached up and rubbed under one of his sharp aqua blue eyes. "Aaah... my hole doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's dirty." Gin pointed out gleefully, earning himself a disgruntled squirm from his panther.

"Your mind's what's dirty, bastard!" Grimmjow tried to snarl, far less vile than when he was actually fully awake. Nevertheless, he reached down to scratch at Gin's lower arms viciously. The man hissed with the red welts growing on his pale skin, but they seemed to have a completely different effect than what Grimmjow had hoped for.

"Oh, don't tempt me, kitten..." The silver-haired man purred, thin lips pressed at his ear suddenly and Grimmjow kicked out in protest at the teasing.

"Who's tempting ya?! Lemme go! Oi!"

"Haha..." Gin laughed quietly, cheerful over his apparent distress and Grimmjow bristled at the noise. Oh, he was going to smash his handsome face in someday!

"Stop snickering! I can hear ya! I can goddamn hear ya!" He finally fought himself free of Gin's arms and turned around to fix him with a glare, full force.

Gin remained amused and obviously unafraid. "Now, now. Don't wrinkle your eyebrows at me, panther-san." He murmured playfully. Slowly, he eased a sneaky hand across the surface of the bed and Grimmjow quickly scooted back from it. Gin chuckled as he stretched his forefinger out and wriggled it about teasingly, scratching the surface of the bed a couple of times. Grimmjow eyed that finger suspiciously, mouth turned down with a frown settling on his face.

"Whatcha up to?" He asked cautiously, shoulders tensing lightly, body moving to flatten against the bed when Gin moved the scritchy-scratching finger towards him. Horrified, he realized he really wanted to pounce that finger and try to catch it. Consciously, he forced himself to scoot further away from it and Gin laughed out loud at the panicked little expression he was making.

"Oh, Grimmjow..." He moved across the bed in one fluid motion and pulled the man into his arms at once. He kissed him, playful and fleeting, in small pecks that left tingles behind on the panther's mouth.

Grimmjow blushed to an inexplicable shade of red when he realized he had been teased upon his feline instincts, but even more when he realized what the obvious continuation of that sigh of his name would have been. The void somewhere within him ached terribly and he shivered down his spine with the nervous sting. Desperate to hide his reddened cheeks, he pressed into the kisses to deepen them and moved his arm to cling to Gin's back with his nails pressing into his muscles through his clothes. Even with his imaginary fur ruffled, he felt the same. He definitely felt the same for this man. God damn it. And there was no way back from there, he was painfully aware, only deeper in.

Once they had the mind to let go of each other's lips, Gin raked his fingers through his hair and Grimmjow growled pleasantly at the touch. He nipped on his earlobe though, not forgetting the joke on him just now. Gin hissed for the feel of his sharp teeth and Grimmjow took what small reaction he could get happily.

Silence ticked away and Grimmjow was just about to fall asleep all over again, lulled by Gin's closeness and the warmth they were sharing, when Gin spoke up, voice edged on anxiety, "Aizen is going to appoint a new Sexta, soon."

Naturally, Grimmjow didn't like the sound of that. He pushed himself away to try and catch Gin's gaze with his unhappy glare and he finally managed for once. The cool blue were softened on worry, a slightly awkward expression on the man's sharp features, but still unquestionably attractive. No wonder Grimmjow all of a sudden found it difficult to focus on the topic at hand and not at how else Gin could look at him with those eyes of his. Sufficiently distracted, he took a kiss first before forcing himself to remember the man's words and let the rage build inside.

"You sure of that?" He asked eventually, his voice rumbling into a growl. He was not only angry at the thought of being replaced, but uncomfortable as well. He dreaded what that would mean for himself. Would he be appointed as the fracción of some higher-ranking arrancar? Like Nnoitra? Or worse, Ulquiorra? That wasn't how it normally worked, but this was Aizen, one could never know. He couldn't stand the idea and growled more at just imagining it. So much for being peaceful and content for once.

"It's certain." Gin confirmed quietly. "He needs ten Espada, plus the three of us, to oppose the Gotei Thirteen... never mind that now. Listen to me, Grimmjow." Gin ran his hand from his hair behind his ear and rubbed the sensitive skin there slowly. He was trying his best to cool him down and Grimmjow felt he was about to yield, though unwilling, to his magical touch. He didn't want to listen to reason right now. Grimmjow kicked lightly, trying to move further back on the bed, but Gin caught his side and held him fast.

"Shit, let me go..." The panther hissed, glaring the man in the eyes. "Don't tell me that shit here! No, don't tell me that shit at all! I don't want to know! I'm NOT going to be replaced!" He swatted at Gin's hand, clawed at it, needed to escape from the truth. Gin gripped his arm and yanked on him once, calling his name in a cold, authoritative tone.

"Grimmjow!" When the arrancar only growled and glared and didn't try to move away again, he softened on his touch and voice, going on quietly, "Listen now... Aizen is going to make you watch the numbering. He wants you to snap and give Tousen an excuse to kill you. Do you understand me? You have to keep yourself in check. No matter how angry you get, you absolutely can't let yourself go on a rampage." He moved his hand back up to the man's face, thumb slipping in behind his ear to let his thumb continue circling, a hypnotic touch that slowly left Grimmjow feeling numb to his fingertips. His vision began narrowing down, focused solely on Gin, his eyes especially. Soon, his ears were wide open, drinking his smoothly whispered words like he was some sort of deity to him. "I can't afford to lose you to something stupid like that. I refuse to allow it."

"Mm... okay..." Grimmjow muttered, sounding dazed, a little out of it like he wasn't exactly aware of what was happening to him. His eyelids drooped, heavy and he yawned loudly with the rubs continuing on his ear. Oh... damn, what was he supposed to be angry about...? Just now...

"Good. Now, let me look at your hollow hole..." Gin pressed him onto his back all of a sudden and rose to his hands and knees over him, trailing his fingertips down his chest towards the abused hole on the arrancar's abdomen. When Grimmjow didn't shy away from his touch, he caressed it in a loving circle to trace the outline of the hole with a feather light touch. It still looked scarred, bruised, but it was definitely healing. Gently, he slipped his fingertips inside-

He didn't quite expect to earn himself a low, guttural moan and an insistent grab and yank down from his lover. With a quiet yelp, he toppled onto Grimmjow's body, covering it with his own. He fumbled a little, tried to get up, but found that impossible with how his lustful panther was hanging off of him. Eventually, he gave up and groaning, followed his lover into madness...

* * *

It seems the time had come. To say Grimmjow was unhappy about it was a huge understatement. He remained growling in the background as he watched the tattooing of the little slutfaced bastard, the new Sexta, Luppi... Luppi whatever. He didn't care to remember his full name. He'd kill him sooner or later anyways. He didn't know how, just yet, but he would wipe that sultry grin off his face one way or another. Damn it, he was boiling over with the desire to just tear him to pieces!

But figures that Aizen would make him watch the ceremony. Gin had warned him he would. Aizen would want to watch him squirm and fall apart, he was a cruel puppeteer, he wanted Grimmjow to snap and attack Luppi so it would give Tousen a petty excuse to kill him. Gin had warned him about it all and he still felt like doing it anyways. His blood was raging. He wanted to rip Luppi to shreds, carve out his eyes with his claws, especially, especially when the little brat threw glances at Gin. Threw fucking slutty glances at Gin.

Shit. He was barely holding back. He couldn't stand this. He didn't want to stand this. His nature hissed and raged, but he shoved his fisted hands into his pockets and scoffed, glaring the bitch down viciously as he flounced past him. He wanted to fuck that ugly face up so bad. Why would he make eyes at Gin when he was obviously-

...well, not obviously, there was no mark. But Gin was his anyways! Wasn't he? He knew he was! And Gin knew he was! Right?! Gin knew he was Grimmjow's only... right?

Apparently Gin was ignoring Luppi altogether, but that didn't make Grimmjow feel any better about the situation. And it certainly didn't stop Luppi from flaunting his hips at the man. What was worse that if Grimmjow was forced to be honest, he would have to admit that Luppi was the sort of arrancar that would make the perfect submissive partner: small, slim, seductive eyes, obviously sensual - to the point of being obscene about it. Crippled in his pride with the loss of his arm, Grimmjow felt a fresh, creeping sensation of inferiority and roared in anger on the inside.

What Aizen next said didn't help one bit.

"Ah... and before I forget." His brown eyes focused on Grimmjow all of a sudden and the panther felt his skin prickle uncomfortably under the stare. He felt an imaginary noose coil around his throat and the chokehold was more than worrying. "Grimmjow, I am going to appoint you as Luppi-kun's fracción. I expect you to be supportive of him to the best of your abilities."

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned his disbelieving glare from the godman to Luppi's choked, ugly little sniggers and felt his hands twitch in his pockets. He physically felt the sword on his hip wail to be sunk into the giggling pest's eyeballs. Shit. He was so close to just ripping his face off!

But Grimmjow knew Gin was focused on him right then, was aware he was at the ready to stop him or stop Tousen or Luppi, or all three of them. The air was so tense that only Aizen dared to breathe, the mocking asshole. Grimmjow knew Gin had curled his fingers around the handle of his sword. Damn it, but he wanted to kill both Aizen and Luppi! He needed to see them writhe in agony at his feet... He couldn't STAND this! But he couldn't do anything! He knew that already! Fine! Shit...

"Yeah." He got out on a barely restrained growl, flashing both Aizen and Luppi a final, scathing glare before quickly turning and opting to hightail it out of the room. He needed to get out of there before he decided to screw it and fuck up the entire gathering of merry little spectators.

The meeting dispersed quickly and Gin remained behind, turning towards Aizen. "How very clever of you..." He murmured, tongue sweetened still on his general mocking respect. "Aizen-han, that sort of cruelty is very creative."

"Why, thank you, Gin." Aizen tilted his smooth chin onto his knuckles and regarded him with an easy smile and a scrutinizing gaze. "I expected you to be more upset that I gave your little toy off to someone else."

"Me?" Gin's lips pulled apart into a wide expression that was nowhere near a smile. It was cold and unsettling, evil at the very core. "I am not that selfish, you know that too." He whispered. "Besides, did you see the look on his face? Wasn't that adorable? So angry!"

"Hm..." Aizen looked at him contemplatively and Gin knew he was trying to judge the honesty of his words - but that was impossible. "Really?" He went on quietly, tone softly triumphant. "Then why did you look about ready to strike when I appointed him?"

"Oh? Why, I thought it wouldn't be very nice if Grimmjow-kun decided to give in to his anger." Gin sighed, pushing his hands into the sleeves of his coat. With measured, cold cruelty ringing through the easy lilt of his voice, he went on. "We can't afford stupid cats to ruin our integrity, can we? Aizen-han." He tilted his chin down a little, beginning to walk away from the man. "It would have been fine if I had to kill him."

Gin felt Aizen's gaze on the back of his neck as he exited the room. Once out in the corridor, he paused to glance back and lamented silently on the fact that he was so far gone in his act that he was never entirely sure if he had really lied.

Then again, the fierce anger towards their leader only simmered worse inside when he declared his decision about Grimmjow's fate. What would happen now? A fracción needed to serve his or her master faithfully to the death. No matter the situation, a fracción had to remain obedient and unquestioning of his or her master's authority. Gin knew Grimmjow was never cut out to be a fracción. What Aizen did was basically ensure that Grimmjow did something to draw his wrath on him. Aizen wanted to provoke Grimmjow into acting out of line so he could have an excuse to kill him.

Well, Gin was not going to let him have that pleasure. After all, he had one obvious advantage: that he stood above Luppi and so Luppi owed obedience towards him. Though he wouldn't trust his fidelity too much, he was going to use him for his purpose easily. It was never difficult for Gin to terrify people into being nice and quiet about things.

With that decision made, Gin moved on to find his distressed panther-san and comfort him properly. Not that he knew a lot about comforting people and true, he was having a dirty idea when thinking that, but he was honestly worried what Grimmjow might do if put out to this humiliating situation for too long. He was well aware what pride meant to the feline arrancar and wasn't sure if he could endure his current state for much longer. Gin would never bet his life on Grimmjow's - actually, lack of - patience. He knew the panther was going to explode sooner or later and sooner seemed much more likely. Grimmjow needed an outlet of some sorts until Gin settled some sort of a deal with Luppi.

He found the ex-Sexta in his new room, a small chamber right next to his old quarters that now belonged to Luppi. With an expression more outraged than sulky, Grimmjow looked at Gin when he entered and hissed, "How do you expect me to not kill the bastard?!"

Gin sighed, moving to seat himself beside the man. The place was cramped and Gin knew the panther needed a much bigger place than this just to exist, let alone live comfortably. "We're going to make this work."

"Shut UP already!" Grimmjow snarled despite those being Gin's first words to him since that morning. He glared, full-force, back tense and his teeth showing. His fury was overwhelming. "You have NO IDEA how this feels! You don't know shit about me! You tell me to hold back, but do ya even know how fucking hard it is?! I'm an Espada! And I'm humiliated like this! The fuck are you thinking?! It would have been fine to kill the bastard! I gotta get rid of him! I HAVE TO! No other shit matters!"

Gin let the words wash over him and listened to Grimmjow curse and roar about his misfortune and anger. Eventually, he grew tired of being growled at the second he tried to open his mouth and reason with the man so he pressed the edge of his sword to the arrancar's throat in a very decisive, cold-blooded threat. "...will you quiet down a second?"

"Shit..." Grimmjow growled anyways, tilting his head back as he felt the sword press into his hierro, threatening to cut it through. "You put that damn thing down, right now..." He muttered, his glare still as firm as he looked at Gin. He wasn't easy to cool down, then again Gin didn't expect him to be. He was ready to take desperate measures.

"Hngh..." The sword sank into Grimmjow's flesh and he felt the hot red of his blood trickle to slip along the blade. Was Gin really...? "Asshole..." He whispered still, though his eyes has grown a little wider as he realized Gin was not joking and he was ready to kill him any second now.

Gin's expression didn't change. He looked cold, downright evil, a deadly snake ready to strike down and pump him full of poison. A beat, and then his thin, pale fingers curled around Grimmjow's throat and pressed him onto the bed with a loud creak.

"Shit!" Grimmjow wailed as he was suddenly staring at the tip of Gin's sword from up close. The man held the blade straight at his left eye, pointed down towards him, just a command away from piercing his skull through. Grimmjow tried to kick out, but Gin pinned him with his knees, his hand about his throat cutting off his windpipes painfully. "Ha-khhhh..." The arrancar fought for a gulp of air desperately while the sword was still glaring into the pupil of his eye, slowly coming closer. "F... a- kh... ngh... s...st...st...!" He was trying to tell the man to stop, why was Gin doing this, Gin, the Gin who would kiss him and embrace him and keep him safe, why would he, why him, why now, he didn't want this, what the fuck was happening?!

"Stop?" Gin whispered, the word rolling off his tongue in a smooth warning. Grimmjow froze up, the tip of the sword nearly touching his eyeball now, so god damn close and jesusfuckingchrist, was he going to die here? Was he going to? At Gin's hands? After all that happened between them? Was he just... was he going to disappear?!

A gasp, slight chatter from his teeth and his chest heaving violently as Gin's finger slowly loosened on his throat. Still in a state of terror at the idea of no longer existing, Grimmjow didn't dare to move even his little finger.

"Look, Grimmjow." Gin moved to sheathe his sword as he slowly climbed off of the man. "You're terrified of dying." He looked at him, cool blue pinning him to the spot. "You're not afraid of pain, fighting or even the agony of slowly bleeding out. You just don't want to disappear. It's that simple."

"Shit..." Grimmjow whispered, surprisingly feeble now as he turned his head away to the side and gritted his teeth. The rest of his body was still locked up in fright. He didn't dare to move.

"So please don't blabber about killing Luppi." Gin went on, merciless. He needed to do this, as much as it hurt him to break Grimmjow's rightful anger down. "You're not going to succeed. Not in your current state, you have to realize that."

"But-"

"No." Gin didn't let him go any further than the weak protest. "You have to realize that. You need to wait. Grimmjow, you're a predator. Hunting is not always a quick chase and an easy kill. Sometimes... no, more often than not, you wait quietly in the dark before striking down and fighting for survival. Finding a cosy place to belong here in Las Noches, you seemed to forget that."

Grimmjow's muscles slowly relaxed, but he was still refusing to look at Gin. He knew the man was right, but it was difficult to hear all that. He had been so stupid. His anger was so hot that he nearly did something ridiculously idiotic. Damn it, he was better than that! He definitely knew better than to get himself killed like that!

Gin didn't want to let him have very much time for thinking. It wouldn't do Grimmjow any good if he beat himself up about it for too long. Besides, he had other plans in mind.

"Good. Now don't worry too much. I am not going to let Luppi soil what's mine." Gin whispered, shrugging off his coat with a foreboding rustle of clothes. Grimmjow's head snapped up and his eyes widened in disbelief as he scooted up along the bed, away from Gin's spear-like, firm figure stalking him down, devouring him with solely his gaze.

"Fuck, damn..." The arrancar muttered helplessly as the man descended on him, unforgiving hands stealing quick fire beneath his skin with knowing caresses. His touch was cold and strange, familiar yet a thrilling new sensation every time. And just a few seconds ago he was about to kill him...! "You're a madman..."

"I am." Gin whispered against his mouth, felt his lover strain his thighs to accommodate him better. Lust simmered between them, burning inhibitions and hesitation with mocking ease. All that remained was instinct, primal and tender. "And you... despite being so keenly aware of it, can't help but want me all the same."

"Uhn..." Grimmjow's eyes fell closed at once to hear his voice all the better. Quickly, he threw his arm around his neck and dug his fingers into his back with violent need and with his breath hurrying through his lips, he whispered, "Keep talking, you bastard..."

TBC in next chapter


End file.
